family
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The hosts didn't care for Haruhi's boyfriend,and the change happened almost immediately,when she doesn't come to school for day, the hosts show up at her door, but what she has to tell them isn't something they had expected to hear, how will they react to it? No flaming please. I don't own the host club.
1. Chapter 1

The host club had changed, their guests could sense it from the second they walked through the door.

Haruhi had been absent for only two days and the hosts were worried.

"I think we should go check on her Kyoya, something doesn't feel right about this." Tamaki said pulling the shadow king aside.

"If he's done something to her-"

"Tamaki, we can only tell her so many times before we push her away and into his arms." The boys were referring to Haruhi's boyfriend. The hosts met him only once but Kaoru and Honey instantly knew something was wrong. Mori-senpai had to attempt to remove his cousin from the situation,Haruhi wasn't happy about the reaction from the older boy.

Honey had looked into his dark eyes and apparently didn't like what he saw, he wasn't afraid to say so.

"I don't like him Haru-Chan, please don't stay with him, he's not good for you." He had said standing in front of the boy who claimed to love Haruhi.

"Honey-senpai, that's a really terrible thing to say!" She had said and apologized feeling embarrassed.

Kaoru glared at the boy, he didn't like the way he gripped Haruhi's arm, holding her close to him and away from her friends. He hated the fake smile that crossed his lips when they were introduced, the glare he fixed on her when he thought no one noticed. Kaoru wanted to reach out and hit him as hard as he could. Hikaru's jealousy was kicking in and on a normal day, he would try to calm his brother. Kaoru loved Haruhi and could see in her eyes a mixture of worry and uncertainty.

"Well it's nice meeting you all, come on Haruhi, we have things to do." He said pulling her along. She glanced back briefly but the hosts couldn't read her expression. Honey took a step forward but Haruhi called back telling them she was fine.

Kyoya had made some phone calls and asked about the boy named Akria Aisawa and didn't like what he heard.

"We can't let her -"

"We don't have a say, as much as we hate it, we can't change her mind."

"I can't let her be with someone like that either, if Honey-Senpai didn't like him-"

"We'll close a little early today and see if she's willing to talk, but you can't push her."

"I just don't understand, she's such a smart girl."

"Love is blind as they say."

half an hour later,the group stood in front of Haruhi's door.

"Remember everyone, don't push her, we want her to know she can come to us and not feel like we're interrogating her." Kyoya said while they waited for her to open the door.

when she did, the hosts were stunned, tears fell from her eyes as she greeted them.

She rushed forward into Tamaki's arms and broke into sobs. The hosts moved her inside. They knew now that they could no longer stand by, they would get to the bottom of it and if the need arose, Honey-Senpai was more than willing to pay Akira a visit,


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruhi, what happened?" Tamaki asked as the hosts sat down with her.

"You guys were right, I shouldn't have been with him, I so-"

"What did he do?" Haruhi raised her head and the boys got a good look at her. Her cheek was bruised, the girl sniffled.

"He hit you?" Hikaru asked angrily. Haruhi didn't reply. Honey didn't seem interested in the explanation, he was already on his feet and heading for the door.

"Please Honey-Senpai,don't." She pleaded, he stopped.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt my friends. If he wants to hit someone, he can bring it to me and I can show him how it feels. He won't get up for a while."

"You can't, this is the first time he did this, but it's the last." Hikaru was filled with rage and pounded his fists on the floor.

"Damn him, he has no right to put his hands on her!" Even Kaoru and Kyoya showed signs of angerbut both knew Haruhi needed her friends around her now.

"Please Honey -Senpai?" Honey hesitated but then walked back and sat down.

"just this time Haru-Chan, if I see him after this, I can't promise you he'll walk away. I don't understand why you want to protect him."

"I don't really, I just want to be around all of you,but I know when I tell you why, you're not going to want to stay."

"There aren't any reasons good enough for him to hurt you." Kaoru spoke at last.

"You're right,there isn't. He's always been kind of the angry,jealous type since I met him. He didn't like that I would call you guys friends, he wanted me to quit the host club and I said no. He yelled for a while but then things were okay and today i-"

"You what?"

"I told him something that made him really angry and-"

"what happened?"

"He got upset and we argued and then when he realized I wasn't going to do what he wanted me to, he hit me and left "

"At the very least, I'm glad you got rid of him."

"It's not that was senpai, I'm not sure how to tell you guys this or what I'll tell me 's going to be really angry and I'm not sure I can handle that right now. You guys have to promise not to mention anything I say to him."

"Haruhi,He needs to be -"

"Please Kyoya senpai?"

"Fine,I think it's a bad idea to keep this to yourself, but it's your choice."

"What could you possibly have said to make him act that way?"

"Can I tell you guys something, if you want to leave, I'd understand."

"If you don't know by now Haruhi, the host club is a family, you're part of that family, no matter what it is, we're here for you." Tamaki said softly

Haruhi took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You guys, I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sure I must've heard you wrong Haruhi, I thought you just said you -"Tamaki broke the silence at last.

"I am Senpai, I'm pregnant." She sobbed covering her face with her hands.

Hikaru stood up angrily and stormed out of the building, the remaining hosts could hear him shouting , swearing and slamming objects around Tamaki put his head down. He was livid but it wasn't directed at Haruhi, though she couldn't help but feel it was.

Soon Tamaki got up to "check on Hikaru, letting himself out and joining in the noises.

Haruhi continued to sob.

I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Whatever you feel is best I suppose." Kyoya suggested.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Haruhi."Kaoru's voice whispered close to her ear,she leaned into his chest.

"You think so Kaoru?"

"of course, whatever you need, we'll be here for you."

"I think Hikaru and Senpai hate me right now."

"No, they're angry. you know how the boss is, and Hikaru's always been like this. I'm not happy with what happened to you either, but right now, you need to know that someone's here for you, and we are. It's just a shock, that's all." He was used to hiding his feelings, he often did so to put Hikaru first.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell dad." Honey joined the hug.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, if you want I'll stay with you when you tell him, so you don't have to be so worried." He offered.

"He'll be here any time now."

"Ranka loves you, sure he'll be surprised but after the shock wears off I-"

"Haruhi, what are your friends doing out-" He stopped, he stared at Kaoru and Honey who were still holding her.

"You all better have a good excuse for this." He growled.

" Dad, I have to -"

"What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing. I have to tell you something and I know you're going to be angry. I-" She looked around at the hosts. Kyoya gave her a small nod and moved closer, pushing his glasses into place.

She held onto Kaoru's jacket and felt Honey's hand on her shoulder, Mori still seemed to be processing the information.

"Dad, Akira and I broke up and -"

"Good, I told you that boy was no good for you. He's not worth your tears." Haruhi shook her head.

"Listen, this is hard enough for me to say. I'm pregnant, I know you -"

"You're what?" Haruhi burst into fresh tears at the sight of her father's expression.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard!" Ranka screamed.

"And you young lady, you're a smart girl the hell were you thinking?!"

"Ranka, I know you're upset but don't you think she's had a bad enough day?" Kaoru said suddenly.

"Stay out of this, it's between my daughter and me, Haruhi, how could you do this?" The more her father showed his anger, the more Haruhi sobbed..Kaoru's instinct to protect his friend took over..

"Ranka, I've no business getting between the two of you, and normally I wouldn't but Haruhi needs you right now."

"You don't know what -"

"She's hurting and scared, she doesn't need anymore pain."

Ranka narrowed his eyes at the red haired boy.

"This is your fault isn't it, that's why you're holding her like that." He accused.

"No, dad i-"

"You're awfully cozy over there, he's-"

"Yell at me all you want Ranka." Kaoru invited.

"You don't have to do this." She sobbed realizing that he was taking the pressure off of her.

"Haruhi, go to your room, we'll talk about this later!" Haruhi looked to Kaoru who smiled and released her.

"thank you." She said, it was clear she couldn't take anymore stress.

"That's what friends do, they help each other right?"

"Now he'll think the baby -"

"Now young lady!'

"You better go I'll straighten it out, you just try to relax for a while."

The yelling would go on for several hours and soon after it started, it caught the attention of Tamaki and Hikaru who stood in the doorway confused. Haruhi felt guilty about letting Kaoru go through that but she was grateful to him for caring for her that much. When Ranka finally knocked on her door, his voice was softer.

"Haruhi, come out here, I need to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi walked out slowly wiping the tears from her eyes. She was surprised to find the hosts still there, now talking calmly to her father.

"Come in here Haruhi." Ranka said not looking at her. She moved further into the room and decided to sit in the space left for her by the hosts.

She felt ashamed and held her gaze to the floor. Kaoru and Honey once again comforted her, placing their hands on her shoulders. This time, Tamaki joined in.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you like I should've been." Ranka said with a sigh.

"It's okay, I sh-"

"No, listen to me, I'm your father and I reacted terribly to your situation. That's not okay. Your mother would be very disappointed in me. Your friends managed to finally get through to me,and I'm going to be here for you. I love you Haruhi, very much." Ranka walked over and embraced his daughter.

"It's just hard to hear that from your teenage daughter. You wanted to be so much and-"

"There's no reason why she shouldn't be able to achieve her goals,it might take more time but like you said, she's smart, a hard worker." Kyoya added.

"Still, you have a big decision to make, it doesn't have to be right now, but soon."

"I'm not getting rid of it if that's what you mean."

"No,I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to consider the future. A baby changes everything and I just want what's best for you. I'll say this though, your friends here are -I'm glad you have them. Kaoru told me and I admire what he did for you."

"Dad?"

"what 's wrong?"

"I kind of want to keep it, there's a chance that the baby won't find a good family. I don't want that."

"Then you have to contact Akira and -"

"No, he wanted me to get rid of it."

"I guess I could pick up another job if this is what you really want, but I don't know if I can find one in time, or how we'll live in such a small place. You'll need to see a doctor and-"

"You probably don't know this, but my family is in the medical equipment business and we have a hospital under our management. I could pull a few strings and get someone to see her at little to no cost." Kyoya said.

"Everyone seemed surprised by the suggestion.

"Our mother is a designer, if you want, we can ask her to help when you need clothes for the baby." Hikaru offered.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to help." Kaoru said encouragingly.

Haruhi was touched, she never expected them to step in to offer her help, though she was afraid think about how much it would cost to pay it all back.

"With the situation in my family, I'm not sure what to offer you, but whatever I have is yours." Tamaki smiled.

"I could help teach the baby to protect itself when its old enough." Honey said cheerfully

"You guys doing have to do this, its my responsibility, and I'll never be able to pay you back."

"I didn't hear anything about you paying for these things Haruhi,call them gifts." Kyoya pulled out his cell phone

"Excuse me, I have a few calls to make." He stepped out moments later.

"You guys, I-"

"Were family, I told you, the club is more than what it looks like. We-We love you Haruhi and we want you to be happy, if you still want to be a lawyer, then you still have your chance, but you'll never have to chose between your career and your child,we'll figure it out together." Tamaki hugged her.

"You guys are really something else." Ranka said shaking his head. In truth he was grateful to them, Haruhi would always be surrounded by people who loved her as long as they were there. He secretly hoped that they would always stay at her side, providing the family that she and the unborn child needed most


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked around the hospital waiting room. Her heart was pounding she didn't know what to expect. She rested a hand on her belly.

"Nervous?' Tamaki asked from beside her.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you guys are here, you didn't have to take half the day off from school though."

"Do you really think we'd rather take that exam?" Hikaru said

"You should know better." Kaoru added.

"we're friends, you asked us to come, we wouldn't miss it. Right Takashi?" Honey smiled.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

"I feel bad for the little one though, not having a father."

"with a father like that, you're both better off without him." Hikaru sipped from his water bottle.

"At least the baby has a mother who love and wants it."

"the boss is right, one parent is way better than none."

"Haruhi?" The nurse called, she smiled warmly as Haruhi stood.

"I'm so nervous you guys." She said quietly.

"We'll be right here,and by the time you're finished maybe we can pry Kyoya away and go have something for lunch." Tamaki smiled, Haruhi nodded and followed the nurse back into the room.

"It's alright dear, new experiences can be frightening, but we'll make it as easy as we can for you. What's going to happen is, the doctor is going to do a physical exam and we'll do an ultrasound and tell you when to expect the baby and things like that okay?" Haruhi nodded as the nurse handed her a gown.

"Just put this on and have a seat for me. I'm going to get the doctor for you."

"Thank you." She managed

"Do you think Haru-Chan's going to be okay with this?"

"I don't see why not." Tamaki answered.

"It's just that, I know she's grateful for what we're doing, but it seemed to make her sad too." Honey held Usa-Chan tight.

"She's probably just upset about the situation, she said it wasn't our responsibility, maybe because we did it anyway she feels a little guilty."

"She shouldn't,we weren't asked to do it, we offered."

"That's true, but she's probably not used to this, commoners don't normally have friends that can do all these things for them."

"It's going to work out, she's going to see that we're doing this because we care about her. I mean it's a good idea to help your friends right?"

"Yeah but she seemed so -"

"kind of embarrassed."

"She'll be fine. We had to do something for her."

"You're wrong, none of us had to do anything. Haruhi doesn't like to push responsibility to others when it belongs to her." Kyoya said sitting down next to Tamaki.

"But she didn't."

"Sometimes what you feel and what you know to be true are different."

"I guess so." Haruhi appeared in front of them a while later.

"Haruhi, how was your appointment?" Kyoya asked.

"It was okay I guess, a little..awkward but- The doctor said everything looks good and the baby should be here in June. I don't know what I'm going to do about being a host when I start to show or-"

"That doesn't matter right now, we'll figure it out before then.

"We should go get something to eat." Hikaru said.

"Can you drop me off first, I didn't -"

"Haruhi, the thing about having money is that after a while, you realize it's not everything and sometimes, you just get bored." Kaoru said.

"What better way to spend it than on a friend right?" Hikaru added.

"But you don't -"

"You're a good friend, so help us by letting us do something fun with what we have." Kaoru placed an arm around her.

"I'd never be able to pay -"

"Tell you what, if Kaoru and I want it back, we'll ask until then, don't worry about it."

"You will ask for it back right?' Haruhi hated to take money from others.

"Yeah, one day." The twins said in unison.

"Alright, but I mean it guys, you have to."

"Don't worry, we will." Tamaki shook his head.

"Those two shouldn't even think of asking her for anything, after what she's been through!" Tamaki hissed. "mommy, do something with your twin!"

"Relax,that day will never come. It's the only way we'll get her to let us help when she needs it." Kyoya whispered. .

"I that's a good idea. Hika-Chan and Kao -Chan have the right idea." Honey said walking along side Mori.

"I guess we could try it, I just hope she's not going to catch on."

"There's no doubt she will, it's just a matter of when it happens." Kyoya commented before getting in the car. He seriously doubted that they would make it back to school that day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't we have that Host club island trip this weekend?" Haruhi asked as she walked down the wall of Ouran Academy with the twins.

"Yeah, Friday, we'll be back Sunday. If you don't feel up to it, it's not a problem."

"No, I think I should, this isn't going to happen for a while and it might be good to get away for a while. " the twins smiled.

"Good, Kyoya-Senpai already has a plan for you." Hikaru said.

"He thinks of everything doesn't he?" Haruhi opened the door to the music room to find Kyoya in his usual space and Tamaki rambling on about buying new tea sets and which cosplay should be next.

"All that would put us over budget, we'll have to start selling more promotional items, until then, it's one or the other, remember, we lost money when we closed the club for those two days, then we had to buy those flowers to apologize."

"That's true, it was worth it though, Haruhi needed us."

"I never said it wasn't worth the money, I was just pointing out that-"

"Really Kyoya-Senpai, you think it's-"

"Haruhi, you're just in time, We're expecting a shipment of sweets, as well as a few other things, when they arrive, I need you to take inventory and make sure we have everything. You don't have to lift anything just check it off of the invoice, Hikaru and Kaoru can help you move it." Haruhi smiled, she knew he was purposely avoiding her question. She wasn't surprised. Kyoya liked to act like everything he did was for personal again and was quick to change the subject when he couldn't hide behind that.

The hosts had impressed her, since finding out she was pregnant, they had stepped in to help care for her and her child. They were becoming responsible. Though Haruhi was grateful for their help, she felt guilty as if she had pushed them into changing,none of the hosts were her baby's father, but they had done everything they could to make her feel comfortable and secure.

She realized now that they really did love her. Haruhi loved them all for what they had done.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey shouted as he and Mori made their way over to the group.

"How are you?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm okay Honey-senpai."

"That's good, I just want you to know that I know you can get really tired sometimes,so if you need to lay down, you can use my napping spot." Haruhi was touched .

"Thanks Honey -Senpai." She smiled.

"While we still have time before the guests arrive, I wanted to ask you if you thought about joining us on our little getaway, there are quite a few guests that would be disappointed if you didn't and as you know by now, the guests happiness is vital to the club." Kyoya said.

"Don't worry Kyoya -senpai, it's the least I can do after everything you guys are doing for me." Kyoya turned to her.

"Haruhi, I don't want you to feel obligated to be there because we're helping you. In your condition, it's important for you to do what's best for you."

"If you feel like you can't, don't push yourself." Tamaki added.

"I'm fine you guys. I can go.".

"Alright, I'm bringing along your doctor, the one you saw at the hospital. Just in case you need something comes up, or you're not feeling well, please don't force yourself."

"I won't, thanks again, I can't tell you how sorry-"

"There's no need for that, Everyone needs to get ready, the host club is about to open its doors. There's work to be done."


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi groan as she laid back on the bed, she had just emptied her stomach of what it contained. The doctor had assured her that the vomiting was normal, even though it seemed more severe at times. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the cellphone Hikaru and Kaoru had given dialed the number and held the phone to her ear, ignoring the remaining nausea.

"Haruhi, are you alright, you've been gone for over an hour." Kyoya said in his normal tone, she could hear the guests in the background.

"Kyoya -senpai, I'm really sorry, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the picnic on the beach you had planned for the guests, I know I've had to skip events since we got here and it's not fair to-"

"Are you still having that problem?"

"Yeah, feels like it's only getting worse. I thought this was only supposed to happen in the morning."

"The name can be misleading, just get some rest, we'll take care of everything."

"if I feel better later, I'll help out with -"

"Don't worry about that, your job right now is to rest, I'll send someone to check on you in a little while." Haruhi thanked him and hung up, she rubbed her belly gently. Maybe Kyoya was right and she just needed to rest, she sighed. Never in a million years did she think she would be pregnant so young. She couldn't help but feel stupid for allowing it to happen, especially with someone like Akira. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Haruhi opened her eyes to find herself in her own home, she sighed. Had it all been a bad dream?

She didn't feel sick and she could hear her father calling for her in the next room. She followed his voice to find. Ranka and Akira sitting across from each other in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Haruhi, I have some good news for you, Akira and I were just talking about you. He asked me if he could marry you and I've said yes." Her father smiled.

"What, Dad, why would you do that?"

"for the baby of course, he's changed his mind and wants to be a family."

"But-" Akira grinned.

"You must be so excited,getting married and having a family,speaking of family, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"the child,we'll have to get it,you're leaving here with me." He chuckled maliciously. Haruhi soon found herself in a wedding dress walking down the isle or rather being pushed down.

"Go on, Akira's waiting for you." Ranka urged. Just as she was within reach of the groom,and he reached out for her as she struggled to free herself from the situation,tears streaming from her eyes, the door flew open and the host club walked in.

Everyone turned in surprise.

She noticed the infant in Kaoru's arms.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course." Tamaki replied.

"You didn't really think we'd let this happen did you. Haru-Chan?"

"Come with us Haruhi." The twins said in unison.

"I can't, they won't -"

"Honey-Senpai, I believe this is a good time to show off your skills."Kyoya said pushing his glasses into place.

"Takashi, Take 'em all down." Honey instructed as he rushed forward, Mori followed.

She ran through the fight and to the group as they exited the building. But once the door was open again, a bright light surrounded were suddenly back in the music room and Haruhi was in her uniform. A child's laughter filled the room. She turned around to see the hosts seated on the floor in a circle.

In the middle of that circle, a small girl with brown hair and large brown eyes crawled to each one happily. Each offering her a smile and giving her toys. The little girl was overjoyed and Haruhi felt safe.

"Hi guys." She said joining the group.

The hosts greeted her warmly and repositioned themselves for her to have a place in the circle.

"Mama." The child cried rushed over to her. Haruhi hugged the little girl.

"She's not being any trouble is she?"

"Of course not, she's good as gold." Tamaki replied.

"We love her very much Haru-Chan. Look, I'm even letting her play with Usa-Chan." Haruhi scanned the pile of toys and noticed the stuffed rabbit among them.

"We love you too Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"you do?"

"Haruhi, if you don't see it by now, you never will." Kyoya tapped on the keyboard of his laptop.

"After all you guys did for us, I just want you to know that I'm grateful to have friends like you. You guys can be idiots sometimes, but I love you all."

"Speaking of all we've done for you, you've been worried about repayment. We've decided that what we want from you is for you to be happy. That alone is enough." Kyoya said.

"That's it, you spend your money on us and the only thing you want is for us to be happy?"

"That's right, you and your little princess are important to us and there's nothing we wouldn't do for you."Tamaki hugged her. She knew nothing could possibly hurt her or her little girl as long ad the hosts were around.

"I hope you guys are always in our lives."

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, we will be."Honey promised.

Kyoya peered inside, a faint smile appeared on his face.

"What is it Kyoya?" Tamaki asked from behind him.

"She must be having a good dream, she's smiling." The shadow king replied.

"Good, let her sleep. She deserves to be happy and we have to get back, Hikaru and Kaoru can only play the which one is Hikaru game so many times in one day."

"I suppose you're right. She'll need her rest,she won't get much later." The older boys walked off quietly leaving Haruhi to sleep peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is discontinued as of today.

I thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused.

(for those of you that don't know, Haruhi dreamed the conversation with her father- the host club playing with the child. I'm sorry I'm obviously no good at writing dreams and will keep it in mind the next time I decide someone has to dream anything.)

for those of you who want a reason, I've had enough of people sending messages about how much I suck. For those of you that can be respectful whether or not you like the subject being written about, I apologize again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I've received many very kind messages from several people yesterday and I can't thank you all enough for the support you've given me.I'm grateful to all of you. I can't say that enough, so thank you everyone. I had some time to think about this and with the encouraging words in mind, and as much as it hurt me to receive the rude messages about this story, I've decided that I'm going to give this another try. I hope you enjoy it.

Haruhi was happy to be back, though the resort had been one of the most beautiful places she had seen, she enjoyed being at home.

"So what are we going to do when I can't hide this anymore?" She asked.

"Well,you can either have classes online and skip the host club until the baby's born-"Haruhi lowered her head.

"That means I'll be home by myself, it wouldn't be so bad if-"

"Let me finish. If you're that worried about him, another option would be a private tutor that can meet with you during class time in the music room and during club hours,you can stay in the supply room out of sight." Kyoya suggested. Haruhi wasn't used to feeling like she needed someone. The hosts had become her security, she knew one day she would get back to the way she was, but right now she needed them.

"What about after the baby, if I have school -"

"We'll figure it out, we have Kyoya, he can think of something, can't you?" Tamaki grinned.

"I can try, but there's never a guarantee that it'll work."

Haruhi placed a hand on her belly, she couldn't erase the guilt from her mind, the child would only have one parent, he or she deserved two loving people to provide love.

She thought back to the day she told Akira about the baby. He had insisted on terminating the pregnancy, She had refused.

"It's my child,my job is to protect it,if you don't want it it's your choice. I'm not going to let anyone hurt my child!' It was then that he had become angry. Yelling and cursing her, even after she asked him to leave.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki's voice pulled her from the memory.

"I'm fine senpai. I was just thinking."

Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Since Ranka won't be getting back until late, I just wanted to ask if you would want to go out and look at baby things, you mentioned it on the way back from the resort and we're all just sitting around with too much time on our hands,we could all go together."

"You guys want to look at baby stuff?"

"Why not, after that, we can all do something together and be back before Ranka gets off." Tamaki said. He glanced back at the other hosts, the group had a plan to find out what Haruhi was interested in. They intended to help her with everything they possibly could.

"I guess it's better to look around, that way I'll at least have an idea of what I need. But you guys don't have to keep doing this for me, you've been coming over to spend time with me until Dad gets home since I told you I'm pregnant. I don't want you to feel like you have to be here."

"We don't. But we owe you for saving our lives." Hikaru replied earning a confused expression from Haruhi.

"Saving your life?" She asked skeptical.

"Yeah, if Hikaru and I were at home, we'd be bored to death." Kaoru sipped from his cup.

"That's real funny you two." The sarcastically remark made the twins grin.

"Hey you guys, thanks for being here with me. It..helps to know I have you all and you're there if I need you."

"We'll always be here Haru-Chan." Haruhi smiled.

A loud bang on the door startled Haruhi and it was followed by Akira's voice.

"Haruhi, come out for a minute I need to talk to you!" She remained silent.

"I know you're in there, come here!" She looked around at the hosts.

"Say the word Haru-Chan and he'll never bother you again." Honey promised.

Haruhi hesitated only a moment.

"Honey -senpai?" He looked up at her.

"Will you make him leave?" Honey smiled and stood up.

"I was hoping you'd ask." He walked to the door and the hosts shook their heads.

"You can almost feel sorry for him, he doesn't realize he's messing with the wrong person."


	10. Chapter 10

The hosts moved quickly to the window when they heard Akira yelling at Honey. They made sure that Haruhi was closet and had the best view.

Akira narrowed his eyes as Honey stood unmoved by his expression.

"I'm only going to say it one time so listen carefully, it really pisses me off when someone hurts my friends. I don't give second chances, you hurt her, now you have to deal with me."

"You don't scare me, you're tiny, you couldn't touch me in a mill-" He screamed as Honey kicked him hard in the stomach, he fell to his knees in front of the shorter boy.

"I guess you don't know who I am, but don't worry you'll learn pretty fast." Akira balled up his hand into a tight fist and attempted to hit Honey as hard as he could only to scream out in pain when Honey grabbed the fist and twisted the arm, kicking him a second time.

"You won't be hurting anyone anymore. You're going to leave here and never bother her again. I'm going to find out if you do and you won't walk away from my next visit so it's best if you do what I say."

"You little Bas-" Akira cried out as he landed on his back, his head hitting the ground. Honey stood over him before leaning in close, an expression of fear now covered Akira's face.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me." Honey taunted.

"Please, don't - I'll do anything you say."

"You're right about that. Because like I said, you won't walk away from me next time. Remember this, what happened to you just now, I barely touched you. I can really badly hurt you and believe me, the longer I think about what you did,the more likely itt is that I'm going to. Stay away from Haru-Chan. Don't call her, don't come over, don't even think about her, don't let me think you're thinking about her."

"Y-you can't d-do th-at, sh-she's having my -"

"No, the baby isn't yours anymore, you're as good as dead to the baby. That's Haru-Chan's baby, give her a hard time about it, and I'll be seeing you again and we're going to have to have a talk. You don't want me to talk to you again do you?" Akira shook his head, trying to ignore the sharp pains it caused. Get up and leave, don't ever come back, you don't have any reason to be here, ever." Akira stumbled to his feet falling once or twice before disappearing from view. Honey returned inside,greeted by applause and cheers from his friends. He smiled.

"that was great Honey-Senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Thanks Honey-senpai." Haruhi hugged him.

"It's no problem Haru-Chan, if he comes back, let me know and I'll come over."

"I will, you know, I'm glad I joined the host club."

"Even if it was to pay us back for that vase?"

"Yeah, because now look at us, We're good friends now."

"I'm glad you did too Haru-Chan, I like being friends with you." Honey smiled.

"I won't forget any of this you guys. When my baby's old enough, I'm going to tell him or her what you did for us. When I'm a lawyer, I'll be able to pay you guys back for everything."

"About that, the vase and everything," Tamaki said, in his eyes Haruhi saw a mix of happiness and sadness.

"What about it Senpai?"

"Well, we all talked about it and we've decided that you've already repaid us with something more valuable than money. If you wanted to- you don't have to stay in the host club, you'd still have us of course, but if you wanted to-"

"And if I did want to be part of the club in someway?" Tamaki's smile was back.

"Then we'd be happy to have you." He said.

"Hey, what did I repay you guys with, I don't understand?"

"Your friendship and seeing you smile are more important to us."

"Do you all feel that way, even you Kyoya-senpai?

"The group's decision was unanimous." The shadow king answered. Haruhi knew now that she was loved by the hosts, there was no denying it she thought back to everything they had done for her from the beginning, she realized the friendship had strengthened. She still intended to pay them back one day but for now,regardless of what they said after all, they weren't responsible for her pregnancy. They had assumed that responsibility when the child's father wouldn't have allowed him or her to live.

It had been the hosts' choice entirely to help her, to take care of her.

"Haruhi, do you still want to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, if you still want to come, I'd like that." The group stood up,walking to the door, as they exited, Honey and Mori traded places with her so that she was in the middle of the group and protected from anything that may happen on their way to the car.

She loved her family, she had never been more sure of anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi walked out of her appointment smiling and holding several papers,there was one in particular she was excited to show off.

"Haruhi, how did it go?" Tamaki asked as the hosts began gathering their belongings.

"It was fine, can I show you guys something?"

"of course." Haruhi held out the ultrasound picture and pointed to the tiny being.

"This is my baby." She beamed.

Hikaru looked at it for a moment.

"Looks like a little peanut shape."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru nudged him.

"Sorry."

"That's very nice Haruhi,it's good to know that everything's going well." Kyoya said.

"The baby's so tiny, look Takashi, it's not even born yet and it's cute."

"I see it Mitsukuni."

"You're okay with it Honey-senpai?"

"Of course Tama-Chan why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, when that little elementary student came in you weren't exactly thrilled."

"He wasn't a baby."Honey said honestly.

"Do you know what the baby will be Haru-Chan?"

"Not yet, I'll have to wait a while longer I think." She replied. "As long as the baby is healthy, it doesn't matter if I have a boy or girl.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Tamaki asked as the group exited the hospital.

"Not yet, I've kind of been worried about that. I did look but I-I know it's a lot to ask, but can you guys help me?" The hosts stopped walking.

"Help you name the baby, Haruhi are you sure you want us to do that?"

"If you don't want to,I understand. It's just -"

"Of course we want to. We did say if you need help with anything. We can each come up with lists and we'll give them to you, then we can sit down and talk about it." Tamaki said.

"Kaoru's pretty good at creative thinking, maybe he can come up with something, he likes to write. Kaoru, can you share some of the names you made?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't think Haruhi would like them."

"Come on Kao, tell her about your favorite character. You shared it with me."

"No I didn't, you took the note book when I left the room."

"You left it out." Hikaru replied.

"Did it belong to you?"

"No. But we share everything, I didn't think you'd get upset."

"Alright you two, calm down. " Haruhi warned.

The twins were quiet.

"Kyami." Kaoru said suddenly.

"Kyami?" Haruhi asked.

"That's my favorite character's name."

"It's beautiful.I've never heard of that one."

"I was playing with some letters and came up with it." Kaoru explained getting into the car.

"I love it. Is it alright if I put it on the list?" Haruhi was hoping Kaoru would agree. She was already sure it would at least be one of her top names. She was tempted to use it.

"If you want to." Kaoru answered.

"thanks Kaoru." Haruhi smiled. Her smile instantly caused Kaoru to smile back.

"So I know it's still early but have you thought about what to do when I can't hide it, it's going to happen soon. I know you said that I could have class in the music room but when I have my baby, I'd still want to be part of the club. Is that possible?"

"of course, you both are welcome to be. We'll tell them the baby is your cousin and you're looking after him or her."

"Until the child is old enough to talk and starts calling Haruhi' Mommy." Kyoya pointed out.

"You can't exactly correct him or her for calling her that." Kaoru added.

"I don't think it'll work. The guests are going to find out."

"Cosplay is something we do all the time, maybe we can use it to our advantage.

"That might buy some time. But it's probably not a long term solution." Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm causing a lot of trouble for you guys."

"You're not. We told you, we'll do anything you need us to. We're a family, this is what we're here for "

"As much as I would rather not admit it, Tamaki's right. We want to be there for you, I'll have to ask that that statement not leave this car." Kyoya added.

"Tama-Chan, we should stop and get some cake while we're out." Honey said noticing the bakery from the window.

"I can't very well say no. I did promise a lot of sweets."

"That actually sounds good right now." Haruhi said.

"I thought you didn't like sweets Haruhi."

"Usually I'm not a fan, but right now I just want it."

"We'll stop then. I could use something to eat as well."

"Sorry Senpai, it was kind of early."

"don't apologize Haruhi. I should have gotten up earlier." Tamaki smiled warmly.

"Maybe after cake, we can go back to store Haru-Chan likes and look have some really nice things in there." Honey had decided to buy Haruhi a baby book where she could always keep the memories.

"That sounds good. I wanted to get a few things anyway."

"Hikaru,Kaoru, are you okay with it?"

"Fine." The unison answer came. Haruhi simply couldn't believe how far they were willing to go to help her. They had gone so far as to offer help getting a larger home for her and her family. She had told them no, but the fact that they would make such an offer was more than she could hope for.


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi rubbed her belly as she sat in the music room waiting for the guests to arrive.

"I won't be able to hide this much longer Senpai, if we tell them I'm really a-"

"If we do that, they could be upset for keeping it from them and having you pretend to be something you're not. It could very well put the host club out of business." Kyoya interjected.

"What other choice do we have, eventually she's going to have the baby and they'll know when the child starts talking. Haruhi can't exactly tell her child not to call her "Mommy" can she?" Kaoru said handing Haruhi the cupcake he had planned on eating while he waited.

"I'm sorry you guys, the baby doesn't feel the same about sweets I guess." She said, her face showed her embarrassment.

"It's fine Haruhi." Kaoru smiled warmly.

"No, it's not. You've been covering for me, taking care of me and even though it's not your responsibility, taking care of my baby. I can't keep depending on you like this."

"You won't. Eventually you'll figure it out and be back to your independent self." Kyoya assured her.

"Yeah,but rich now-"

"Right now, you need help, and that's fine. No one can do everything on their own. " Kyoya replied typing something on his laptop.

"You guys have been so good to me, and don't take it the wrong way but I never really expected this particular group to-"

"Be responsible?" The twins said in unison.

"Well.. Yeah, you could put it that way." They shrugged.

"Friendship makes you do strange things." They replied.

Haruhi smiled. She loved the hosts.

"I don't think we have much of an option. We might have to." Tamaki said.

"If you did that, I'd feel terrible for ruining the club. This is my fault. You guys are so involved in this, I'm sorry." Tears fell from her eyes as the hosts moved closer to her to comfort her.

Don't cry Haru-Chan. We're here."Honey soothed.

"Thanks honey-senpai. I just - I feel so terrible." Tamaki pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Haruhi, why don't you take the day off, do something with your father?"

"But Senpai, it's not that I don't want to -"

"I know, we all do. Honey Senpai can go with you and come back. If you're this upset it's not going to be easy for you to host."

"But senpai, I still-"

"Haruhi, it's important for you to relax. Being upset like this will only make you feel sick. We can't allow you to work yourself up. For now, I want you to forget about your debt. After the baby is born we'll talk about it."Kyoya said. He tried to keep his usual tone but Haruhi could almost swear she heard a hint of something slightly kinder.

"What about-"

"We'll take care of it" Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

"Thanks you guys." She said wiping away a tear.

"Come on Haru-Chan, let's get you home." Haruhi nodded and Honey asked her to wait in the hall. When she left the room, he turned back to Tamaki.

"Tama-chan, if her father isn't home, I might not be back, I'm not going to leave her like that." Tamaki smiled.

"Thanks Honey-senpai, we were hoping you'd say that."


	13. Chapter 13

Haruhi sighed, the summer was now upon them and her stomach began to grow. She was able to attend the final host club even of the school year and afterward, the hosts had taken her to dinner.

"Do you have any plans this summer Haru-Chan?" Honey asked between bites of cake.

"Nothing spectacular, just looking for a new place with my dad. With the baby coming, we have to find something bigger. I'd like to find a place with a yard for my little one to play in. I have to find a job to get everything it'll need. What about you guys?"

"We usually use the summer to come up with beginning of the year ideas. We try to plan a few things ahead of time." Tamaki told her.

"Kaoru and I won't be around this summer. We've been talking with our mother over the phone, she's invited us to help her with her work. Kaoru's really good at designs and the creative side but I'll be doing other things."

"That's great, when are you leaving?" Haruhi was saddened by the news, but happy for the twins.

"Two weeks." Hikaru replied.

"We'll be gone most of the summer. But we'll have our phones if you want to call us during the planning." Kaoru said. "You can call us too Haruhi, even if it's just to say hi." He adding seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Thanks you two, I will." The twins had given her a cellphone in case she had needed anything.

"Kyoya, what about you?" Tamaki asked

"I'm looking forward to spending some time off...but I know Tamaki so that's not likely to happen." Haruhi smiled as Tamaki began his angry rant. She would miss this.

Now, with Hikaru and Kaoru preparing to leave in a week,and not a single word from the club since the dinner, she didn't know what to do without her friends.

"Haruhi, are you doing okay?" Ranka stepped into his daughter's room and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on Haruhi, I know you better than that. You're upset. Do you want to tell me?"

"It's nothing." Ranka sighed.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, but I'm right here for you if you change your mind." He kissed her head and walked to the door. Haruhi glanced at her clock, it was now after midnight.

She stood up.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy Father's day. Thank you for being here for me." Ranka held her close.

"You're my little girl Haruhi, I'm always going to be here, no matter what. I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Try to get some sleep, we have to be somewhere at ten." Haruhi looked up at him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He kissed her head once again and left her to get into bed. For an hour, Haruhi stared at her ceiling her thoughts now on the baby, she knew how it felt to be left out when she was in school and everyone was talking about their mother after she had lost hers. She didn't want that feeling for her child. How could she explain that Akira didn't want to be a father, how could she possibly comfort her child when the tears began to flow?

Eventually she may find someone that loved both of them enough to take on the role but she knew it would never be the same. The thought made her hate Akira even more.

she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Haruhi, come on, time to wake up, we'll be late." Ranka called. Haruhi opened her eyes and groaned. She was still tired. After a moment, she got up and dressed for the day.

"Where are we going?"

"Out, to see a really nice house. I think you'll love it. We're also meeting some people for brunch. Our ride's already waiting." As Haruhi stepped outside with her father, she found a white limo waiting, the driver, a tall man in a gray suit stood ready to open the door.

"Miss Haruhi, allow me." He said helping her into the car. Ranka followed behind. There was no doubt in her mind that the hosts were behind this. Once inside, the car began to move.

"What's going on Dad?" She asked.

"Haruhi, I've been looking for a nice, safe home for us. The days I came home late, I went to look at a few. The places were nice but not really what I was looking for. Yesterday, I saw a listing for a beautiful two story house, it had a fenced in yard, newly built, move in ready, I thought I'd let you have a look at it. It's not far from our place but it's within walking distance of some stores and restaurants. It's a nice change."

"How can we afford it, it sounds expensive. " Haruhi was concerned.

"It's not set in stone, but I think I can get a good deal on it." Ranka smiled.

Haruhi's stomach growled loudly.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon. In the meantime, the box on the seat beside you is yours." Ranka told her. Haruhi hadn't noticed the box when she got in but picked it up. A piece of folded paper was taped to the box lid. She carefully pulled it off and read it.

Dear Haru-Chan,

I hope you're feeling better from the other day, if not, maybe this will cheer you up. It's the same kind Kao-Chan shared with you before. You don't have to feel bad about it anymore, I gave him one for you.

I'll see you soon.

Haruhi smiled as she removed one of the cupcakes from the box.

"They really do love you Haruhi, I'll give them that much. You have some really amazing friends."

"Yeah,I do." She admitted taking a bite of the cake.

"We're here." Ranka said as the car stopped. Haruhi stepped out of the car and her eyes widened in surprise. The two story tan house was amazing. The white picket fence ran the length of the yard and into the back. Rose bushes had been placed on either side of the front steps. The porch was large enough to have a porch swing,something Haruhi had always wanted for the summer evenings.

"Come on inside, let's look around." Ranka put an arm around her and walked her inside.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru greeted. Haruhi smiled.

"Hi guys, what're you doing here?"

"Looking around. You should too, it's a great house." Hikaru replied.

"It's safe to say everyone's here then?"

"Haruhi, ranka, I'm glad you could join us. Would you like to join us on a tour?" Kyoya asked

"We'd like that Kyoya, thank you." Ranka answered guiding Haruhi behind Kyoya.

"Let's begin upstairs." He said. Once they got there, Haruhi found herself loving the house.

"Over here is the linen closet, bathroom is right beside it, it features a sliding door shower, there's also a small closet inside."

"It's beautiful Kyoya-senpai."

"Yes, and if you look across the hall from it, the bedroom is big enough for a desk and bookshelf as well as a large bed, making an ideal place to study, a walk in closet and a small window seat."

Haruhi glanced inside as they passed.

"This room, would make an ideal nursery. It's between the two bedrooms, the one one the other side has no window seat, and is a little smaller. What I really think you should see is the back yard."

"Dad, it's a beautiful house but we can't -" Haruhi began to whisper but was cut off by Ranka shushing her. They walked back down stairs and through the house until they came to a back door.

Kyoya pulled it open and Haruhi gasped. She was greeted by the hosts standing below a large "Welcome Home" banner and behind them she saw a table which held countless gifts, some of which had to be placed on the ground for lack of room and size.

"what- how?" Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place and smiled.

"Your father contacted us about this house and we knew you were looking into a home with more space and so we decided to look into it." He said.

"no, this- I can't accept this, a house,that's -"

"You're right Haruhi, buying a house and simply handing it over would be overwhelming, we aren't just giving it to you. We used what was left from the host club fund and some of our own money to buy this place. That means it's partly yours since you're currently a member. I've set up a summer long promotion to renew our finances and as long as you remain in the club, this house is partly yours." Haruhi thought about the situation for a moment.

"But we'll still be paying rent or something because you guys are still out some money."

"Very good. Now, the money aspect is already agreed on. Your father will give us whatever he can each month. Which will slowly take care of everything and eventually, we'll sell out to you and the house will become yours completely." Kyoya explained.

"What about those," Haruhi gestured to the boxes by the table. "That must've cost a fortune. How -"

"Those are gifts Haru-Chan, we don't want you to give us any money for that. We just want you to be able to keep your baby like you want to and not be worried about not having what you need." Honey said with a smile.

"Come on Haruhi, come over and open them." Tamaki took her hand and led her to the gifts. Ranka made his way to Kyoya and pulled the money from his pocket.

"Thank you, you've been really good to us,all of you." He gave the money to Kyoya and watched as he typed something into his laptop.

"So..what are you guys doing with the 'rent' exactly?" Ranka asked curiously.

"Investing in in the child's future. I've opened a bank account which will add interest to whatever amount is in there, when the baby is school aged, he or she will have enough money for supplies, and such." Ranka frowned.

"I'd have to be giving you -"

"Ranka, you're not the only contributor. We'll step in and add some here and there."

"I thought I knew what kind of boys you were, you know, but this...I heard that you kyoya, are pretty much out for personal gain, you and your family are -"

"Of course I am, that's the business world I grew up in."

"What did you gain from this, you're not even taking any of the money back?

Kyoya closed his computer.

"Something that I've come to see is more important than money. My friends."


	14. Chapter 14

"Everything should be set,Hikaru and Kaoru are upstairs and I just took care of the movers. How was your appointment?"

"It was really good Kyoya-Senpai, I have something to tell you guys when we get there. We're about five minutes from home. We would've been back but-"

"You know you don't owe anyone an explanation, don't you?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad that you guys are there doing all this." Haruhi replied.

"Don't. Remember, you're paying us back so whatever we do-"

"I know. Kyoya-senpai?""

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem, we'll see you when you get here." After hanging up, Kyoya gathered the hosts in the living room."

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked lowering himself onto the couch next to Kaoru.

"Haruhi wants to tell us something when she gets back, I want everyone to be waiting. "

"Is everything okay?" Kaoru asked.

"It doesn't seem like she's upset. She just wants to tell us something, I don't think there's any cause for alarm." Kyoya answered.

"Maybe Haru-Chan knows if she's going to have a girl or boy." Honey added.

"That's possible, she's just about there, if not already."

Seconds later Ranka arrived.

"they're not back yet?" He asked.

"Any second."

"She said she had something to tell us, did she -"

"She called, not long ago. That's why we're all here." It wasn't long before Haruhi, Tamaki and Mori returned. Haruhi was smiling as she held an envelope in her hand.

"Haruhi, how'd it go?"Ranka asked hugging his daughter.

"It was great, come sit down with us and I'll tell you." Ranka sat down and turned his attention to her.

After Tamaki and Mori took their seats, Haruhi lowered herself into an armchair.

"First, you guys are really amazing and I can't thank you enough for all this. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be able to keep my baby, none of you have to do this. My little one isn't your responsibility and here you are. Dad, thank you, I know you were really upset at first and I'm so glad I have your support. I wanted to tell you that I appreciate all of you and I love you all very much. I really hope you guys do stay in our lives, even after we graduate. I don't expect you to do anything like what you've been doing, just come and see us when you can." Haruhi meant every word to them.

"You're always going to have us Haru-Chan." Honey promised.

"I also wanted to tell you that..I'm going to have a baby girl."

"Haru-Chan, that's great!"Honey said happily.

"we're happy for you." The twins

"Kaoru, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, whatever you need." The younger twin replied.

"I was hoping you would let me use the name you made for my daughter. I love the name Kyami."

"If you really like it that much, you can use it."

"Thank you, I'll make sure she knows where she got her name. I'm just so grateful. I wouldn't have the option to keep Kyami if not for all of you. I can't thank you enough."

"Be happy Haru-Chan, that's the best thank you."

"I still feel bad about -"

"you shouldn't, we're a family remember, this is part of it. We'll do what we can to help." Tamaki said.

"That's the advantage of having friends with money. We're in a position to help you and repayment is flexible unlike borrowing money from a bank. No Haruhi, I don't plan on charging you interest on any of this." Kyoya said before it could be mentioned.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai, that's a relief." There was a moment of silence before Tamaki spoke.

"Well, since we're losing our little devils for a majority of the summer, I think we should do something, let's have dinner and and take it from there." Everyone agreed and to everyone's amazement, Kyoya offered to pay for it.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Haruhi said hugging each twin as they said goodbye.

"We're hoping to come back a little early to help you with the nursery like we promised." Hikaru said.

"I couldn't take you away from your time with -"

"Mother isn't there for us, it's nice to see her sometimes but it never feels like being a family, even when we're with her she's doing other things." Kaoru explained. "Our family's here."

"Take care you two, when you get your big start in designing Kaoru, don't forget us okay?" Tamaki said.

"We're not going to be gone long enough. We'll probably regret going as soon as we step on that plane. We'll end up waiting a few hours and coming back. She'd never know, she probably forgot about it by now." Kaoru bowed his head.

"it's okay Kaoru." Hikaru comforted. Haruhi felt a twinge of sadness for them.

"Haruhi, when you're a lawyer, don't ever be too busy for Kyami,always set aside some time for you two." Kaoru said hoping to spare the unborn child from feeling the same as he did. The twins didn't show it, but part of them wanted their family.

"I promise I won't do that Kaoru." Haruhi gave him one more hug before they boarded the plane.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Haruhi asked as the remaining hosts made their way back to the car Kyoya had brought them in.

"I don't know why they wouldn't be okay, they'll be there together." Kyoya replied.

"Yeah, but if they're going to be doing different things, and not seeing each other, you know how close they are "

"Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are going to be fine. They have their phones to talk to each other when they can't be together. " Honey smiled encouragingly.

"I guess you're right Honey-senpai." The hide back to the house was silent. Once inside, Haruhi sat down and sighed.

"She already missed the twins. She had grown used to having everyone close.

"They'll be home before you know it." Tamaki said comfortingly.

"You think so?"

"Of course. If you think about it, Kaoru didn't seem all that happy to go. You know as well as I do that if Kaoru isn't happy, Hikaru isn't likely to put him through it "

"That's true. But if Hikaru likes what he's doing, Kaoru may hide that he's not happy there so Hikaru doesn't have to give it up." Haruhi pointed out.

"Kao-Chan is a really good brother, I wish Chika-Chan didn't hate me so much." Honey admitted sadly.

"I'm sure he won't hate you forever." Honey looked up at her.

"You don't know Chika-Chan. He'll hate me for as long as he lives, I love my brother Haru-Chan. I would die for him if i had to, shouldn't that -"

"Mitsukuni, it's okay." Mori said placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"It's not Takashi, it never will be."

"I never realized how painful this is for you Honey-senpai, I'm sorry." Haruhi felt bad for her friend, normally she would suggest that they get together and talk about it. Her mother would tell her that talking about things would be the best way to figure out the problem and fix it. That advice wouldn't apply to Chika and Honey.

Haruhi found herself hoping that if she ever had a second child,they wouldn't feel that way towards each other. As much as she wanted to, she knew she wasn't able to help him.

Tamaki stood up and walked to the kitchen, he returned a moment later with a cupcake and offered it to Honey who smiled instantly as he ate it.

"Haruhi, you seem tired, why don't you go upstairs and rest?"Tamaki suggested. Haruhi shook her head. There's still so much more to do today that-"

"It can wait. Whatever needs done can be worked on later. Right now your daughter needs you to take care of yourself before anything else." Kyoya pointed out.

"Yeah but -"

"no. It can wait, or you can right a list and I'll see that it gets done." Kyoya's voice was now very stern. Haruhi sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue with him, and even if she did, Kyoya Ootori wasn't one to back down. She knew he would find a way to get his way.

"Alright Kyoya-senpai, I'll go, but I'm not asking you to do anymore than what you've done already."She made her way up the steps. Kyoya turned to the hosts. He pulled out a piece of paper.

and handed I to Tamaki.

"What's this Kyoya?"

"The list. I've been keeping track of things as usual. We need to get as much of this done as we can before Haruhi comes back down. Which I have a feeling won't be long. Let's get started."


	16. Chapter 16

"How are you guys?" Haruhi asked Hikaru when he called to check in. It had been a month since the twins had departed and the hosts missed them terribly.

"We're fine, Kaoru really likes helping out. How're things with you?"

"Everything's pretty good. The doctor said Kyami's doing really good and kyoya-senpai got that paint we talked about for the nursery. I can't thank you two enough for helping design it, it's going to be beautiful."

"Yeah, about that, we're going to have to delay the project a little." He said apologetically.

"what do you mean, is something wrong?" There was a moment of hesitation.

"Kaoru's found something he likes doing and Mother wants us to stay a little while longer. He's doing really good and he's also...made a new friend."

"That's great, but judging by the change of tone in your voice, you don't care for this friend."

"She's nice and all, caring and really a good person as far as I can see." He replied.

"But?"

"But she's always there and when she's not, they're both out somewhere."

"he just left you?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"No. She's the daughter of one of the models from the show, she offered to bring a friend,but Kaoru deserves this." Hikaru replied.

"So he likes her?" Haruhi smiled.

"I think he does. He's been friends with her for two weeks and she's figured out our game. She chose right the first time too. She said it's his eyes. She's right you know, they are different in a way."

"he's not with you now?"

"No. I miss him...a lot."

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but you're being a really great brother to let him do this, I know you're hurting ."

"It hurts almost too much, he doesn't seem to be upset about leaving me though and he comes back smiling so I can't exactly say anything about it."

I'm sure it bothers him in some way, he's just not showing it." Haruhi heard a voice in the background call for Hikaru and knew he had to go.

"Sorry Haruhi, I have to take care of something. We'll talk again soon, I'll make sure Kaoru's around or I'll have him call you when they get back." After saying goodbye, Haruhi shook her head.."

What is it?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Kaoru, Hikaru thinks he's found someone. She can tell which one is which too."

"That's great." Tamaki's words didn't match the look in his eyes as silence filled the room.

"Hey Senpai?" Haruhi said at last, Tamaki turned to her.

"You think he'll come back don't you?" Tamaki quickly put on a reassuring smile.

"Of course he will." He answered.

Haruhi could only hope he was right.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hikaru,Kaoru!" Haruhi greeted happily as the twins stepped off their plane.

"Hey Haruhi." The familiar greeting came in unison.

"How was your trip?" Tamaki smiled.

"Fine. " Hikaru replied unconvincingly.

"It was really great. Haruhi, when we get back to the house, I have something for you." Kaoru grabbed his bag and the four hosts made their way to the car. Hikaru remained silent most of the way but Haruhi couldn't resist asking Kaoru about his friend.

"What's her name?"

"Sylvia. She's really nice, you'd like her I think. She got a big heart." A smile crept onto the youngest twin's face as he spoke.

"Sounds like you really like her." Kaoru didn't reply, he looked over to his brother.

"It's okay Kaoru, you should be happy. I want that for you, you're my little brother it's just hard to let go."

"Hikaru, you don't have to feel like that. We're home now and-"

"Kaoru, I won't do that to you. If you want to -"

"I can't." Kaoru sighed. "I never meant for you to feel like this Hika."

"I know. But you should do whatever makes you happy." Hikaru turned from the group to stare out the car window.

"What's going on you two?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"Nothing."

"Tell them Kaoru."

"Nothing, I made my decision and-"

"It's not what you want,I want you to do what makes you happy,forget everything else."Kaoru frowned.

"That doesn't sound like you mean it Hikaru."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not something you need to worry about,I-"

"our mother asked Kaoru to stay with her. She said she could use the help and Sylvia wants him to go back to be with her."

"What?" Haruhi cried in alarm.

"I made my choice,I came home." Kaoru stated.

"But tell the truth Kao, you're not going to be happy here. You want to live with mother. If not for helping out, for Sylvia. I'll miss you so much,but if you want to back then I want you to."

"Hika, I-"

"It's fine, you're my brother and I want what's best for you. After the nursery is done...I think you should go. I have to let you go some time."

"But -"

"Just promise you won't forget to call and you'll come see us."

Haruhi fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"So, you won't be coming back to Ouran?" Kaoru didn't know what to say exactly. He had promised to be there for Haruhi and her child. He loved them both,loved Hikaru. But he knew that sooner or later, he was going to have a make a decision that would break more than just his own heart.


	18. Chapter 18

"it's beautiful Kaoru, thank you." Haruhi said examining the pink blanket, the name"Kyami" elegantly embroidered in the center, a crown had been placed above the name.

"You actually made it?" Tamaki seemed surprised.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to believe. It took a while but I think it turned out okay." Kaoru answered taking a sip of his drink. The hosts were now seated in the living room, Kyoya however couldn't join them that day due to an illness. He didn't offer an further explanation.

"I love it. It means a lot to me that you took the time to do this. With everything you were helping with and everything."

"It's no problem."

"Hika-Chan, are you okay, you're not talking much today."

"I'm alright Honey-senpai, I'll be fine, it's just...it was a long flight and I'm a little tired."Hikaru sighed before standing up.

"Where are you going Hika?" Kaoru watched his twin walk toward the door.

"I'm heading home, I might come back a little later, I just need some sleep, see you guys." Kaoru stood and began to follow.

"No, Kaoru you stay here, you have a lot to talk about."

"Hikaru -" the oldest twin disappeared from view.

"Is Hika-Chan okay Kao-Chan?"

"No. He won't be no matter what I do." He explained the situation and watched as the shorter host looked down at his feet.

"You're leaving us Kao-Chan?"

"No. I promised to be here."

"Kaoru, don't give up your chance to be happy for something that isn't your responsibility." Haruhi said.

"I got myself involved in this. I want to be a host, you guys are important to me. My family and so is Kyami. I like Sylvia but I don't think I can leave here. It's not about helping my mother, if I did that wouldn't be the reason. I'm not sure I'd want to go and leave everything behind. Hikaru wouldn't be coming with me."

"You know Kaoru, if it doesn't work out for you, you can always come home and there's always going to be a place for you in the club if you want it. But you'll never know what'll happen until you try." Tamaki added.

"Yeah but-"

"it's going to be a week at least for you to get the nursery done. Just think about what you think is best for you."

"I will Boss, thanks."

"Kaoru?" Haruhi called causing the teen to focus on her.

"Whatever you choose, we'll always be family, all of us, even Kyami." She rested her hand on her growing stomach.

"Thanks Haruhi." He smiled faintly. "Can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Of course Kao-Chan."

"If I do go, will you look after Hikaru?"

"We'll do that Kaoru,I promise." Tamaki replied.

"You'd come see us and call wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. Maybe you guys could come see me too, you could meet Sylvia."

"That would great." The comment was followed by a long silence.

"I guess I should get started." Kaoru said at last.

"Yeah, I'll come up too." It wasn't long before the hosts were following Kaoru up the stairs to the nursery. The boys began moving the furniture and placing the plastic over the floor.

Haruhi watched rubbing her belly.

She hoped Kyami would be able to know Kaoru and have a relationship with him as she would the other wanted the sense of family and caring each gave. It was her hope that Kaoru found happiness, but even more than that, she hoped his happiness could be found with them.


	19. Chapter 19

"So we can expect Kyami to come around October. Are we still going along with the plan?" Haruhi turned to Kyoya for an answer.

"Of course, I already have a tutor that's ready to go when school starts. You'll be picked up here, and go straight to the music room. Once club hours start, you'll stay in the supply room and we'll either find something productive for you or you can just rest. If you like you can go right home."

"Kyoya-senpai, it sounds like you went through a lot of trouble with this. I can't tell you-"

"It's no trouble at all Haruhi." Kyoya replied typing on his laptop. An awkward silence filled the room.

"It's going to be alright." Kyoya said suddenly, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're still upset about Kaoru, he'll still be here for a little while, his flight doesn't leave until the end of next week."

"I know, I just- I never expected Hikaru to be the one to give it to him. It has to be the hardest thing he's ever done. I can't even imagine what they're feeling right now."

"I'm sure it is, they depend on each other for many things and I honestly don't know how they'll adjust. They'll make it somehow of course."

"Yeah, I know. It just going to be really strange to see Hikaru without Kaoru." Suddenly, Haruhi gasped in surprise, resting her hand on her belly.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Fine, i-I think she just kicked me." Haruhi smiled.

"Babies tend to do that."

"It feels a little weird actually, I guess I'll get used to it, I can't wait until she's here. I love her so much already."

"Of course you do, you're her mother. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I wonder if she'll really be okay though, with just me."

"I have no doubt that you're going to be a great mother to her. So much so that she doesn't need her father. One day when she's old enough to understand, she'll realize that she had everything she needed from you."

"What if I fail her, if I do something wrong and it-"

"Haruhi, I'm not saying this to frighten you but you will make mistakes, everyone does. As a result, you're going to second guess yourself and in doing so, you will learn and be better for it. Kyami will learn from you just keep in mind that when the mistakes come along, you can correct them and do better next time you're in that same situation."

"You really think I can do this Kyoya-Senpai?"Kyoya turned to face her.

"Come here Haruhi." She walked the few steps to Kyoya. She was surprised when he took her hands.

"Haruhi,I wholeheartedly believe in your ability to be a mother. You're a very caring and loving person, you're intelligent and you can do it. Kyami is very lucky to have you and I know you can take care of her." Tears formed in Haruhi's eyes as she threw her arms around Kyoya who returned the embrace.

"It's alright, we'll be here if you need us, I'm sure you know that by now."

"Thank you. I couldn't ask for better friends." She sobbed. "I'm kind of glad I broke the vase, I would've just walked out of the music room that day and never really knew you guys. Even though I still have to pay for it, I'm so glad it happened. I know it sounds strange but-"

"No, it doesn't, we're glad you did too."


	20. Chapter 20

Haruhi sipped her water slowly while observing the silence from the hosts. They had all agreed to go out and have a small goodbye party for Kaoru. So far they had made it to the restaurant but beyond greeting each other, no one said anything.

Her heart went out to the twins who weren't even able to look at each other. The expression on the oldest brother's face reminded her of the sadness she felt with the loss of her mother. Kaoru too was hurting, she knew that he carried a tremendous amount of guilt in his heart.

"So, Kaoru, you'll be helping your mother with her designs?" Tamaki asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, she's got a big fashion show coming up and she could use an extra hand." The teen replied. He turned to his brother at last.

"Hikaru, I really don't have to go. If you want me to stay here, I-"

"You're going to be on that plane tomorrow morning, that's what I want. You don't have to be stuck with me all our lives, a lot of twins have separate lives and they make it okay."

"we're not 'a lot of twins' we only had each other and -"

"Kaoru, I'm not going to change my mind. It's not fair to you, you didn't want to chose so I did it for you. You'll be happy there." Hikaru said firmly.

Kaoru sighed.

"Okay Hikaru, if this is really what you want, I'll go."

"Good." Another silence followed, no one wanted Kaoru to leave but they wanted to support his decision.

"Kao-Chan, I know it's not easy for you to go, but you should be proud of yourself for trying. Hika-Chan, you did a good thing for Kao-Chan. I know it doesn't make it hurt less but you did."

"Thanks Honey-Senpai." The answer came in unison. Haruhi's heart was breaking as she realized it would be the last time they would be together as hosts and possibly the last time she would hear the simultaneous answer. The pain in her heart wasn't going to subside any time soon.

"Come on, we're supposed to be having a good time, after dinner, maybe we could-"

"It's not that I don't appreciate everything that happened today,or since joining the club. I just have to be up early tomorrow and I still have some packing to do." Kaoru said interrupting Tamaki's suggestion.

"I understand, you know Kaoru, we're really going to miss you."Tamaki said quietly.

"I'll miss you guys too. I'll call and visit."

"We know you will Kao-Chan. Tama-Chan, you should give it to him before we forget." Honey said staring down at the table.

"Right, Kaoru, we-We got you something but you probably want to wait to open in until your at home." Tamaki reached under the table and handed Kaoru a neatly wrapped gift, the paper was the same light blue color he would wear for school.

"It's not much, but we think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, thank you." He decided to wait until he left to open it.

"What time does your flight leave?" Haruhi asked.

"seven-Thirty." Kaoru replied.

"I know it's early, but maybe we can get together for breakfast before you go." Haruhi couldn't hold back her tears. She felt Honey pat her arm comfortingly.

"It's okay Haru-Chan, we're all sad."he whispered to her.

Kaoru had been the first to comfort her when she announced her pregnancy and had shielded her from her father's angry shouts. He was part of her security.

"You don't have anything to be upset about Kaoru, you'll have those models around you, if things don't work out with Sylvia, Clare and Evie seemed interested." Hikaru said, a mischievous smirk formed on his face. Kaoru's cheeks turned scarlet almost instantly.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me, stop it." The remaining hosts shook their heads in amusement.

"There's nothing wrong with it Kaoru, it's alright to have admirers. Girls love you,you can probably get anyone you want." Hikaru teased.

"That's not true...Pauline hates me." Kaoru's statement caused an eruption of laughter. Haruhi didn't know what had caused Hikaru to suddenly begin teasing his younger brother, but she hoped that they would be able to hold onto the humor as they said goodbye to Kaoru in the morning,it would be the only thing that would get them through it.


	21. Chapter 21

"This is really it then, have a safe trip Kaoru, we'll miss you. " Tamaki said as the hosts stood in the airport.

"Thanks Boss." Kaoru smiled.

"You take care of yourself Kaoru, keep in touch." Kyoya added.

"I will as often as I can." Haruhi sighed, she couldn't believe that Kaoru was really leaving and that Hikaru didn't seem upset at all.

"And don't forget to come see us sometimes Kao-Chan."Honey said with a mix of happiness and a twinge of sadness.

"I won't forget, if you guys get the chance, you can come visit me too,"

"We'll do that,right Takashi?"

"Yeah. " Haruhi could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Haruhi, you can call me anytime you want, if I don't answer right away I'll call you back as soon as I can." Haruhi began to sob and Kaoru hugged her gently.

"I'll miss you Kaoru."she said.

"I'll miss you too, take care of yourself and Kyami. Please look after Hikaru if you can." He whispered the last part.

"I will. I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too. You'll be okay."

"I hope it works out for you and Sylvia."

"Thanks, for everything Haruhi." Kaoru released her and she watched as Hikaru stepped forward.

"See ya Kaoru, I guess I can't say much else. You already said you're going to call and everything so I won't have you repeat yourself. Stay safe."

"yeah, I will. Thanks for giving me this chance Hikaru."

"You deserve it Kaoru, I don't want you to be stuck here with me all your life just so I'm not alone."

"I guess it would've happened sooner or later, we like to do different things. I'm glad you understand. I'll talk to you soon."

"Call me when you get there okay?"

"I will. I should get go now, the plane's boarding. Goodbye everyone." Kaoru turned to leave but turned back when Tamaki called out to him.

"Remember, there's always a place for you at the host club." Kaoru smiled.

"Thanks." The remaining hosts watched him disappear from sight.

"Haruhi, do you want to sit down for a few minutes?" Tamaki asked, she nodded.

"I think Kyami's upset too. She's starting to move and kick a lot." She rested her hands on her belly.

"That's possible, an unborn child can feel their mother's sadness."Kyoya sat down next to her.

"I'm going to miss our little devil." Tamaki sighed.

"I'm surprised Hikaru took it so well."

"He isn't." Kyoya pointed to the older twin who was stand by the window with tears streaming down his face, his head cast downward.

"Poor Hika-Chan, he's so sad." Honey sniffled.

"I was so surprised that Hikaru actually got him the ticket in the first place, he knew it was going to break his heart but he did it for Kaoru. I didn't expect him to really go through with it." Tamaki wiped away his own tears as they fell.

"He did what was best for his brother Tama-Chan. Hika-Chan loves Kao-Chan very much and wants him to have a chance to have a life, I bet Kao-chan's having a hard time now too."

"What now, our club won't be the same without him."

"we have to keep going, we'll have him as a guest host as often as we can and when he's not here, we're going to have to deal with it." Kyoya stood up.

"How can you be so cold mommy, our little devils are-"

"Tamaki, you're making it sound like he died, he just got on a plane. He's fine."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Haruhi, are you ready to go?" Haruhi nodded and allowed Kyoya to help her up. She walked over to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, we're leaving, I'm sorry about Kaoru, and I know it doesn't change anything but you did a good thing for Kaoru. Do you want to come back to the house and we can have lunch, I'll make -"

"Thanks but I don't think I can eat. I'm just going to go home and sleep, I didn't get much last night. I was - I feel sick."

"You have anxiety, you should come stay with us for the day. It's no good to go through it alone like that. Kaoru wouldn't like it if you were feeling so bad and didn't have anyone to comfort you."

"No, I don't think I can." Hikaru sobbed.

"Come on, I'm not going to accept that answer, we need each other." Haruhi held out her hand.

"I-"

"Come on Hikaru, please?"After a moment Hikaru reached out and took her hand.

"Okay," he said. "Thank you Haruhi."

"That's what family does. Let's go back now, Kaoru's going to be calling in a few hours and you should be calm when he does or he'll feel bad about leaving and come home the first chance he gets."

"Yeah, he would."

They joined the group and the hosts moved toward the exit.

"Maybe we could stop for ice cream on the way back?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. We could all use a little cheering up."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Kaoru, how's everything?" Hikaru asked as the hosts gathered around Kyoya's laptop.

"It's great, I've been helping Mother with the designs for a new line. How's everything at home?" In the month Kaoru had been gone, the hosts had missed him terribly,Hikaru took it the hardest.

"Everything's fine, we made some decisions about the club activities and cosplays." Tamaki said.

"And I had an appointment earlier,Kyami's doing really good, The doctor said there shouldn't be any problems. Do you think you'll be able to come back and see her, I've invited everyone to come and see her when she's born."

"I'm sure I can be there.I'm glad you two are doing okay." Kaoru smiled.

"How's everything with Sylvia?" Haruhi couldn't resist asking, Kaoru's smile widened.

"It's great, she's really something special." The younger twin said.

"Good, I'm glad you're having a good time Kao." Hikaru added.

"Kao-Chan, are we going to get to meet her?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, sometime soon I hope, I'd let you talk to her but she's out with her mother."

"We understand." From a short distance away, a female voice called out to Kaoru who sighed.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you guys soon."

"You haven't been talking very long Kaoru, can't you stay a little longer, for me?" Hikaru requested. Kaoru turned his attention to the side,the hosts could only assume that the woman was standing somewhere off to the side.

"I'd better go, Mother wants to change a few things and she wants my opinion. I promise I'll call again soon. We'll be busy with the show the red of this week and half the next. But I'll find the time."

"Kaoru, come on now,this needs to be done." The female voice called again.

"I'm coming, I'm sorry Hika."

"It's fine, take care of yourself, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

"Wait!" Hikaru called suddenly.

"What's wrong Hika?"

"I just want you to know that...i love you little brother and I miss you."

"I love you and miss you too." The younger twin replied.

"Kaoru!" The boy sighed before ending the call. The hosts sat in silence,their eyes fixed on Hikaru who sat with his head down in front of the computer.

It felt like an eternity before anyone spoke.

"Hikaru,are you okay?" Haruhi moved closer putting her hand on his back.

"No. I gave him the chance to have a good life,be successful and have a relationship with the girl he really likes...but I can't stop feeling like I should ask him to come home. I miss him so much. I know he'd be here if I did, but I don't think he'd be happy but I want my baby brother back." Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

"It's something I have to live with, it's just not easy."

"I know, I wish there was a way for you both to be happy."

"All that matters is that Kaoru is getting his chance, school's starting soon so maybe I can -"

"Why don't you go visit him Hikaru , before summer ends. I'm sure he'd like that." Tamaki suggested.

"I couldn't do that, it's too soon, we'll fall back on old habits and it's not good for him."

"You're a good big brother Hika-Chan, you should be proud." Honey added.

"I'm proud of Kaoru for going and doing so well for himself, but I can't say I'm proud of myself for being selfish and wanting him back. I feel like there's an empty place inside, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Hikaru, you just have to try to be content with Kaoru being happy, don't think of it as he's not here." Kyoya said.

"I guess so. But how can I-" Hikaru was cut off by a gasp from Haruhi.

"What's wrong, is it Kyami, do you have to -" Tamaki jumped up in a panic.

"It's fine Senpai, She just kicked me a little harder than usual, but I think I need to lie down for a while, are you guys going to stay?"

"Until Ranka comes home, that way you don't have to be alone." Kyoya helped her up and escorted her to her room then helped her into bed.

"If you need anything, we're just downstairs." Haruhi nodded and allowed Kyoya to cover her with the blanket.

"Thanks Kyoya-Senpai, I really appreciate you helping me." She yawned

"It's no trouble,just get some rest, do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be nice if you don't mind." She felt bad asking rather than getting it herself.

"If I did, I wouldn't have offered, keep that in mind, it's the same for all of us. I'll have some brought up to you." The young girl smiled.

"I'm really lucky you guys love me so much Kyoya-Senpai, I don't know what I'd do without all of you."

"We'll never let you find out Haruhi, after all, we hosts have to look after each other, get some rest now." He walked out of the room only to turn back for one last look, a small smile crept onto his face. Haruhi was an important part of their family, and he was happy to hear that she knew it.


	23. Chapter 23

Haruhi sat on the couch in her living room, a stack of Ultrasound photos in her hand and a pink photo album on the coffee table. She smiled as she place each one in order and put them on the page. Ranks, who sat just opposite his daughter smiled.

"How's that project going?" He asked putting aside the newspaper.

"Fine, I'll be done soon, I'll need another one before she's one. I know there's going to be so much to put in here."

"You sound so much like your mother Haruhi. She couldn't keep the camera off of you when you were a baby. She kept every single ultrasound picture and when you were born it seemed like she took millions of pictures just that first day."

"what was it like, when you first brought me home?"

"Honestly, I was afraid. I knew nothing about being a father, only that I love you more than anything in this world. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage, I was so afraid that I would make a choice and it would affect you in the wrong way or hurt you. Having children can be one of the scariest things you do, but it's worth it. I wouldn't trade you for anything." Ranka moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I feel so guilty that she's not going to have a good father in her life, she'll grow up not being able to have what I do."

"A father is really important and -"

"Only if they can be fathers, Kyami is better off this way, one day you'll find someone who loves you both more than their own life and they'll always be there for you and support you in whatever you do... Then again you may already have that."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, aside from me, there are some pretty amazing young men in your life that love you both unconditionally, do anything for you and protect you." Haruhi looked up at her father.

"The host club." She said knowing it was true.

"I love them all, but I can't expect them to be responsible for us. I got myself into this and it's not their job to get me out."

"That's where the unconditional love comes in, they love you even with all the choices you make that aren't so good and with everything you do that doesn't turn out as you hoped. They'll be there, as much as I hate admitting it, they've stepped up when you needed them the most. Those are the kind of guys you want Kyami to learn from."

"You're right, they're really caring and can show her how guys should treat girls and really be there for her."

"That's right, so maybe instead of feeling guilty about her not having a dad, you should look at your situation as she's got six great stand ins. I'd say she's pretty lucky, wouldn't you?"

"six guys to be father figures could be interesting, especially when it's the host club "


	24. Chapter 24

"I have some time to talk today, but if I disappear from view or mute the volume suddenly don't worry."Kaoru said as the hosts once again gathered around the screen.

"How'd you manage that Kao, and are -are you still in bed?" Hikaru asked worriedly,Kaoru looked to his side and sat in silence for a moment before turning bad to answer.

"It's alright Hika, I'm fine, the only way I was going to have time to talk was if I wasn't feeling well, so that's what I told Mother. I'll be in my room all day probably,but she'll check on me once in a while so I still have to be careful."

"won't Sylvia worry?" Haruhi asked, Kaoru shook his head.

"She knows, she told Mother she thought I looked a little pale and I should go lie down. She said that she wanted me to have time to talk and she'll visit later."

"So she helped you?"

"Yeah, I told you she's special." Kaoru smiled,his heart filled with happiness when mentioning the girl.

"That's great Kaoru, I'm glad she's supportive like must love you a lot."Haruhi said.

"Of course she does, I've seen them together and family's important to her, so she'll understand our situation."

"Do you like her Hika?" Kaoru asked surprising his brother.

"What- why do you -"

"I just want to know what you think of her because she's important to me but so are all of you and so far you're the only one that met her."

"Honestly Kao, I think she's good for you she 's a really nice girl and she obviously makes you happy. The only thing I didn't like is-It's not her fault, I just feel like I'm losing my baby brother." Hikaru said bowing his head.

"I'm sorry Hika, you know I'll always be there when you need me, Sylvia knows that too. We've talked about it. If you want we can talk again later while she's here."

"If you want to, When does school start for you?" Hikaru asked hoping to change the subject.

"Same as you,Mother thought about teaching me herself but with the new line coming out in the fall,she won't have time. But that's fine, I know I'm going to like it there."

"Good. I hope you do,but don't forget us when you make your new friends."Tamaki added.

"Don't worry about that Boss, that's not going to happen.I-" Kaoru turned his head to the side and sighed.

"Hold on,she's coming,I'll just turn the computer around." Kaoru said and quickly did so before lying down. Seconds later,the hosts could hear the female voice.

"Kaoru,how are you feeling?" She didn't sound as concerned as Haruhi would expect from a mother.

"Okay I guess. 'M kind of tired."Kaoru said feebly and coughed. Haruhi was amazed by Kaoru's acting.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just sleep. I'll try to get better for tomorrow." Kaoru promised.

"Don't push yourself, if you need to rest tomorrow,then do that. I have to get back to work now Kaoru, if you do need something,call me."

"I will."

"Promise?' The hosts could hear another cough before the answer was given followed by a pause,then Kaoru was back in view.

"Sorry." He said reaching over and grabbing the water bottle on the night stand,he sipped slowly.

"You're good at that." Haruhi commented.

"Well he's had a lot inspiration I guess you could say.'

"inspiration for acting like that?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yeah, Kaoru was sick a lot when we were little." Hikaru replied. "I love you little brother but there were times you scared the hell out of me."

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for that Hika."

"I know you didn't, I'm sorry." For a long time,no one spoke, They sat silently, their eyes cast down to the floor.

"I guess I should let you guys go,I'm sure you're busy with school starting soon and the meetings. I'll talk to you guys soon." The younger twin said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess if you want to. I-I miss you Kao."

"Miss you too Hika. Bye everyone, take care Haruhi." After Kaoru was gone, the hosts sat quietly until Kyoya spoke.

"Well, I suppose we should go over the plans and budget for the first event of the year."

"We always have the dance, maybe we should do something leading to that." Tamaki suggested.

"Tama-Chan, can we still get -" Hikaru stood up suddenly and walked to the door.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Haruhi followed close behind.

"I hurt him,didn't you see the look on his face?" Haruhi opened her mouth to reply when Kyami kicked her sharply causing Haruhi to gasp and rest her hands on her stomach. The hosts sprang to their feet.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, the girl nodded.

"I think so."

"She got you pretty good that time didn't she?"Hikaru asked helping her back to the couch.

"She's really strong. I'm glad though, at least I know she's okay." Haruhi stretched out and took a deep breath.

"Hikaru?" She called

"Yeah?"

"She's still going, do you want to feel her?" Hikaru was surprised but curious.

"It's not going to hurt you is it?"Haruhi shook her head.

"No. Give me your hand." Hikaru did as she said and was amazed by the taps against his hand. He felt a wave of happiness come over him. He knew he loved the unborn child soon after becoming involved but hadn't thought he would be capable of caring so much.

"Do you think she can hear me?"

"Of course she can."

"Hey Kyami, I'm Hikaru,one of the people who love you and your mother, be easy with her okay,?" Kyami tapped his hand again, this time, softer.

"You guys want to come say hello to the baby?" One by one, the hosts took her up on the offer,each one telling Kyami their name and a short message

"There's one more but Kaoru can't be here right now. You're lucky, those guys that just talked to you, they've been doing so much for us,and each one loves you. When you get here, you'll see that sometimes they're a strange bunch but they have good hearts." Haruhi yawned. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like when Kyami arrived.


	25. Chapter 25

Haruhi stepped out of the car and was greeted by the hosts immediately.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey shout happily causing her to smile.

"Hey Honey-Senpai." She carefully hugged her friend. She couldn't wait for Kyami to come into the world, she loved her child but couldn't help wanting the pregnancy to be over. Her belly seemed to be getting in the way at times.

She turned to the school, it would be different this year. Part of her was unhappy being there without all of her family.

"Welcome back Haruhi. How are you feeling?"Kyoya asked as he and Tamaki joined them.

"Okay I guess Kyoya-senpai." She answered hugging the others.

"that doesn't sound very convincing, what's wrong?"

"I guess...I miss Kaoru, the club won't be the same without him." At the mention of his brother's name, Hikaru bowed his head.

"Sorry Hikaru." She said quietly.

"No, it's okay. It won't seem right at all,but he's at his new school and happy, that's what matters to me."

"You're a real good brother Hika-Chan. Honey praised.

"Well, we better get up there and get Haruhi settled in the music room, the tutor will be there shortly." Haruhi followed the boys down the empty halls until the music room was in view. The group froze suddenly,two figures were waiting for them.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered in shock, a smile formed on his face.

"Kaoru!" He yelled racing to to his twin who met him half way. He held Kaoru close.

"I've missed you so much little brother." Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear.

"I missed you too big brother."

"What're you doing here, should you be with Mother?"Hikaru didn't bother releasing his brother.

"I will be this summer,but only for a few days. That place just wasn't home."

"But you're new school and you were saying how much -"

"I knew I'd be happy there, yeah Hikaru, it's not a new school but I really am happy here. You gave me the chance to go out into the world and I did,but now I just want to be home."

"Are you sure about this,you were so happy there."

"I'm sure." Hikaru gave Kaoru an extra tight squeeze.

"Welcome Home Kaoru,I'm glad you're back."

"So am I." The hosts,though happy to see their little devil had come home gave the brothers a few moments before joining them.

"Kao-Chan!" Honey cried launching himself at Kaoru.

"Look Takashi,Kao-Chan came home!"

"I see, I'm glad you came back." Mori replied.

"It's good to see you Kaoru." Kyoya greeted in his usual tone.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai. It's great to be here."

Tamaki smiled at Kaoru from beside Kyoya.

"Our little devil came home mommy, our family's back together."

"Thanks boss." Kaoru said.

"For what Kaoru?" The older boy seemed confused.

"Making sure I knew I would always have a place here."Tamaki's smile widened.

"Our family wouldn't be the same without you Kaoru. No matter what you you do or where you go, you're always going to our family." Finally it was Haruhi's turn. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Hey Haruhi." He said returning the embrace.

"I missed you Kaoru." She said, as if to greet the long absent host, Kyami gently kicked.

"I think Kyami missed you too." She released Kaoru.

"It won't be long now will it?" He asked.

"Next month, I can't wait to meet her."

"We should really get inside, we can talk there." Kyoya said unlocking the door and ushering everyone in. The group sat down on the chairs. It was then that the hosts noticed the girl.

"Everyone, this is Sylvia." Kaoru announced noticing the hosts looking at her curiously. Sylvia smiled and waved.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you all. My Kaoru's told so much about you." Hikaru glared at the girl who had Claimed" his brother. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Kaoru,his eyes pleading for his brother to let it go. He decided to remain silent.

"Tamaki stood up to greet her properly.

"I guess we owe you a thank you for looking after Kaoru so well,he mentioned you to us quite a bit. I was hoping I'd get to meet you one day. Welcome to music room three. I'm Tamaki the president of the club, that's Honey and Mori senpai over there and the girl sitting down here is Haruhi, Kyoya's the one one the laptop. Come sit down,we have sometime left before classes start. We should all get to know you better."

"Would you like some tea?" Kyoya asked politely.

"Yes, thank you, I can get it,I don't want to be a bother." Hikaru stood up slowly.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable Sylvia, I'll go" Hikaru disappeared into the supply room. Kaoru sighed.

"It's okay Kaoru, I understand, for a long time it was just you two, I never meant to hurt him, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Sylvia, he just -"

"I'm glad you're here, you're important to Kaoru, and you make him happy." Hikaru said reappearing, he handed her the tea.

"Thank you." She replied sipping it slowly.

"Hikaru, you don't have to -"

"You like her don't you?" Hikaru interrupted.

"Very much, but-"

"Sylvia, if you were willing to come here to be with my brother, away from the life you're used to,that tells me you care about him. You wanted him to be happy-"

"It was her idea. She didn't want me to have to chose." Kaoru added.

"it wouldn't be fair, he was yours before he was mine. I can't come between the two of you,but I care about you too Hikaru. Please understand that I -"

"You like him that much?" The older brother asked.

"I would go so far as to say that I-I love him." Sylvia blushed."He told me about all of you and he loves all of you too. He told me a little bit of the promise he made to Haruhi, and i think it's amazing. I don't want to take him from any of you. I'm happy to know that he has so many people who love him."

"Do you understand what our role during club hours is?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, and I know that there's a lot of girls that enjoy your act,it's okay. "Hikaru nodded.

"Alright, then there's just one more thing that you need to know. This is the only time I'll say it, never hurt Kaoru, he might be your boyfriend right now, but he's always going to be my brother, I don't let anyone hurt him. I won't stand in your way but you're not going to stand between us." Hikaru said seriously.

"You're right.I know how much you two love each other, i like you Hikaru, and I love your brother, I can't do that to you. I think it's great that you have that kind of relationship. Kaoru also told me that he promised Haruhi he'd be here for her. I trust him and I know that he loves her and her baby, that doesn't bother me at all. I think it's really sweet."Sylvia smiled at Kaoru.

"Well, Sylvia, would you like to join us after school, we meet here and entertain our guests, you're welcome to stay and see what we do." Tamaki offered.

"I'd like that,thank you." She replied.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to think of the girl,she seemed nice, but only time would tell if she truly meant what she said.. Haruhi couldn't help but feel some concern about her reaction to the situation,she would have no choice but to watch and see how it played out.


	26. Chapter 26

Haruhi shook her head,she had been watching the activities from a storage area and could hardly believe her eyes. Sylvia was seated mere steps from Hikaru and Kaoru who were talking to their guests. Suddenly, the act began, Kaoru turned his head in mock embarrassment and Hikaru gently placing a hand under his brother's chin, tilting his head upward as the girls squealed in delight. What was interesting to her however was that Sylvia seemed to have the same reaction to their act as the guests did.

"I'll never understand it Kyami." She said rubbing her belly.

"Whatever it is, those two can really get into that part. I guess you have to though. Still, I can't wait for you to come and see everyone. They really do love you. In a way I guess your grandfather was right, you pretty much do have six great stand ins as far as people who can teach you how you should be treated. I think they'll be more than that though. After everything they're doing, even though none of them are your father,they've taken responsibility for you and that's something I can never repay them for. They're the reason we have a good,safe place to raise you and they'll be the reason you're going to be spoiled." She smiled at the thought.

"Haruhi, can you look around and see if you can find the list Tamaki had earlier, it's the one with all the estimates on it." Kyoya called.

"Sure Kyoya -Senpai." She remembered seeing it around the desk. She quickly sorted through the stack of papers and found what she was looking for.

"Here Kyoya -senpai." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you, how are you feeling?'

"Ready for her to be here, she's kicking a lot harder now and seems really restless today."

"How long have you been on your feet, maybe she's telling you that you need to take it easy. We're almost ready to close, do you want me to send for a car to take you home?"

"I'll be okay, I'll just sit down and rest." She said lowering herself onto the chair.

"Alright, if you need anything, we're just out here, send us a text. You do have your phone don't you?"

"Yeah, thank you, for everything." Kyoya smiled faintly before exiting leaving Haruhi to rest quietly.

"How's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked after all the guests had gone.

"She says she's alright, but I'm a little concerned about her." Kyoya replied typing on the laptop.

"What do you mean, what's going on Kyoya?"

"Kyami seems to be giving her a hard time today,we should keep watch on that."

"You think she might-"

"I'm not a doctor Tamaki, I don't know. We're going to have to wait."

"What are you doing?"

"Transferring money from the club account into Kyami's. We talked about that remember?"

"Yeah. I do now."

The way this is going Kyami will be set for life." Hikaru said joining them.

" That's the idea though isn't it, the reason we've all been putting money into it, and the one for Haruhi in case she needs something in an emergency." Kaoru added.

"You boys are something else, you must really love her." Sylvia commented shaking her head.

"Of course we do. That's not going to be a problem for you and Kaoru is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Not at all, when Kaoru told me the situation I realized that there would always be two other girls I his life and if those two happen to be Haruhi and Kyami, I'm okay with it." She replied leaning into Kaoru.

"I'm glad you're so understanding Sylvia, I can't tell how much it means to me. Not many girls would be okay with this."

"I'm not 'many girls' I'll support you in this because I know it's important to you. I love you that much Kaoru."

"I love you too." Sylvia placed her palm lightly on Kaoru's cheek and gazed into his eyes as she pressed her lips to his. Hikaru turned away. A chorus of ringtones filled the room and the hosts checked their phones. The group saw the message and rushed to her.

"Haruhi!" They shout in unison. The girl was clutching her stomach in pain.

"I-I think she's coming. It really hurts you guys." She moaned.

"Just take it easy Haruhi, take some deep breaths, I'll call for an ambulance and -" Haruhi let out a sharp gasp.

"I don't think she's going to wait." It was then that the hosts saw that the floor around her was wet.

"Kyoya, what do we do?" Tamaki panicked.

"Whatever we have to. I'll get them on the phone in the meantime, we should be prepared just in case." The hosts nodded.

"It's going to be okay Haru-Chan. Just relax." Honey assured her.

"I'm scared." Haruhi told them, tears filled her eyes.

"We're right here Haruhi, everything's going to be fine, like Honey-senpai said." Kaoru comforted.

"One of you call Ranka while I'm talking to the medical staff." Kyoya called.

"How can he be so calm at a time like this?" Tamaki cried.

"He's Kyoya-senpai, he's always calm." Hikaru said pacing the floor.

"I'll call him." Honey offered taking his phone and moving into the music room.

"We might need someone's jacket to wrap Kyami in if she comes before-" Kaoru and Tamaki removed their school jackets and they attempted to make Haruhi more comfortable.

"Now what?" Hikaru asked.

"Now, the only thing we can do is wait."


	27. Chapter 27

Haruhi was exhausted. The new mother smiled at the little girl who lay in her arms. Kyami had refused to wait for the ambulance to arrive,instead she arrived inside the music room, Sylvia had been able to help while the hosts comforted Haruhi. The infant was immediately wrapped in both Tamaki and Kaoru's school jackets and though she was somewhat embarrassed that the hosts had actually been there to participate in the birth, she was grateful to them.

Ranka had arrived while the doctors were examining Haruhi and was met in the waiting area by the hosts.

"Is Haruhi okay?" He asked in a panic.

"As far as we know everything's fine. Kyami is fine, she's got a good set of lungs on her." Hikraru replied.

"Coffee?" Kyoya offered him a foam cup which he took and sat down.

"You know, I have to tell you guys, I wasn't sure how I feel about you at first but what you did for my Haruhi was really something and I'm glad she has you. Since Akira did what he did, she's been so worried about Kyami growing up without out a dad. But if you guys are around her, I think she's going to see she's better off without him. On that note though.. If anyone of you tries to put your hands on her, I'll break your face am I understand?"

"You should know by now Ranka, we wouldn't hurt Haruhi." Tamaki replied.

"I do, it's just that after I didn't think to say it to him, I just had to say it now."

"That's understandable, you're only protecting your daughter, just remember that we are too." Kyoya added.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." Ranka sipped his coffee and sighed.

"Thank you for being there for her. "

When at last the doctor approached them, they stood up instinctively.

"Haruhi really is lucky to have all of you, mother and daughter are doing just fine and she's asking for you all. If you'd follow me I'll take you back into her room." The hosts allowed Ranka to be ahead of them as they walked the long hallway. When they arrived, they quietly stepped in.

Haruhi was sitting up in bed with Kyami in her arms and tears of joy in her eyes.

"Dad, this is Kyami." She said showing off the tiny brown haired infant.

"Beautiful just like her mother." Ranka said.

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through it with me. I'll do some extra things to pay you guys back for the jackets and the -"

"Don't worry about that now. Just enjoy the time with your little girl." Kyoya said softly.

"Thanks Kyoya -senpai."

"You know Haruhi, under the circumstances, I think it's safe to assume you can stop using 'senpai' when you talk to us." He said.

"Y-You're sure?"

"Of course Haru-Chan. We're family. If it makes you feel better, you can use it at school but if it's just us in a group, you don't have to."

"You guys are amazing. Do you want to hold her?" The hosts suddenly seemed nervous.

"it's okay, I'll show you how if you want."

"You sure you want us to?" Tamaki asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, you helped bring her into the world and you took care of us. But I think since Kaoru was the first to say it Was okay, He should hold her first." Kaoru was surprised.

"But Ranka's your -"

"You stepped in to stop him from yelling at me and getting me more upset, you were the first to hug me and accept Kyami, you even gave her her name. Come here." Kaoru walked closer and was invited to sit on the bed. Haruhi carefully handed the baby to him.

He looked down at the child resting in his arms, she looked up at him through half opened eyes.

"Welcome to the world Kyami,I'm Kaoru." He said softly. "You're mother loves you very much. We're all glad you're here, you look a lot like your mother. You may not know it yet, but you have so much love Kyami." After another minute, Haruhi had Ranka take a picture of Kaoru holding the newborn.

When Honey was given the opportunity, he happily greeted the child.

"Hi Kyami-Chan, you're so cute. You can call me Honey, everyone else does." He turned to Mori and allowed her to look at him.

"This is Takashi, he told me he wasn't sure what he would say and he doesn't talk much but he's really nice. He'll hold you soon. Everyone in this room loves you so much and I want you to know that will always be there to protect you and your mother,I promise. I don't make promises and then not keep them either, just so you know." Honey handed her back to Haruhi.

"Hikaru, do you want to hold her?"

"S-sure." He sat down and Kyami was placed in his arms. He smiled.

"She's so tiny." He said in awe.

"Hey Kyami, I'm Hikaru, I know what you're thinking, I look a lot like Kaoru, he's my twin and best friend. It's nearly impossible to know which of us is which, but your mother knows and when you're old enough, I have a feeling you'll figure it out too. It's okay if you have trouble,we'll help you. Anyway, you've had a big day haven't you, you'll be seeing a lot of us but for now, I'll give you back to your mother. " he said before doing just that.

Mori held her briefly, in awe of the tiny girl, a smile appeared on his face. Though he couldn't find words to say, he loved her.

"Well, what an event today turned out to be." Kyoya said when it was his turn.

"You certainly made an entrance, I'm Kyoya, you'll find out soon enough that I'm not one to be very affectionate toward others but that doesn't mean that I don't care. In fact, these idiots around us and your mother know that I am capable of it on rare occasions but more often than not I stick to business. Like I said that doesn't mean that I don't love you just as much as they do. Hopefully you'll understand this one day and not take it personally if i seem cold." Finally it was down to Ranka and Tamaki.

"Go on Tamaki." Ranka invited.

"Are you sure, you're her-"

"I'm sure." Tamaki nodded and Kyami was given to him.

"Hello little Princess, I'm Tamaki, welcome to the world, to our family. You were born in our Music room so I guess that makes you part of the host club, don't worry we'll find a place for you, it shouldn't be too difficult. Kyoya's right, we are kind of a bunch of idiots, but we have you and your mother to keep us in line. We love you both very much and we're happy to be a part of your life, always remember that." After the pictures of each host holding the baby, Ranka took his turn.

"Hey pretty girl, I'm your grandpa, I know it's a little confusing but one day I'll explain it to you. I chose to be last because I wanted you to see something." He turned to Haruhi's bed and held the infant up to see the hosts standing around her.

"Your mother loves you more than anything Kyami, but so do the guys you just met. Your biological father did some things that hurt your mother and the reason I tell you that is because she's upset that you won't be able to be able to have a dad. But from here, you and I can see the truth, you may not have a father but right in front of you are six guys who are going to help raise you, none of them is your biological father but all of them stepped up to be responsible for you. That's what family is little one. So if you ever feel sad about not having a dad, just remember,you have six and an amazing mother."


	28. Chapter 28

"Welcome home Kyami, you can thank the hosts for the house and everything in it." Haruhi said as she walked through the door and made her way to the couch. Kyami slept peacefully in her mother's arms.

"How are you doing Haruhi?" Ranka asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm alright, still a little tired and sore but I'll be fine. It's really good to be home but it's kind of scary too. At the hospital I have nurses who could help me and should me what to do, but now I'm on my own with her. What if I don't do something right or-"

"I told you this before and I'll say it again, bringing home a baby is terrifying, especially your first. You'll always have doubts but that's going to make you a good parent, it'll push you to keep doing better. Sure you're going to make mistakes but every parent, everyone in the world does and it's okay."

"Thanks Dad." Haruhi replied. "Do you think they'll be here soon?"

"They did say they'd be 'll be here."

"It was really great that they said they'd stay and help for a while." Haruhi looked at her daughter and suddenly frowned, she thought of when she had lost her mother,the pain she felt and although her father was there to raise her, the thought of Kyami being given to Akira should something happen to her filled her heart with fear. If he had abused her, she didn't want to think about what he would do to her little girl.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Ranka asked putting an arm around her.

"mom died when I was little, I was lucky though because I have you, if something happens to me while she's still small, I don't want her to be with Akira."

"Haruhi, I know it's still hard for you, and I know it's a scary thought, but do you really think those guys would ever let that happen?"

"I know they said they'll always be there, but dad, I can't expect them to take her like that. I need help raising her, not for them to have to do it for me."

"Do you remember when you were in the hospital after Kyami was born, that night they stayed. I told you that your little girl was very lucky didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"They love her like she's their own daughter, and they love you. Akria will never hurt her because it they needed to, those hosts would take care of her. She's always going to be looking after. If it makes you feel better, you can tell them what's bothering you and there's no doubt in my mind that they'll say the same thing."

A knock at the door ended the conversation. Seconds after hearing the door open, the hosts appeared, they carried two suitcases each , Haruhi noticed Sylvia wasn't with Kaoru. She was curious but didn't ask.

She stood up and laid the child in her bassinet and walked over to greet them.

"Hey guys." She said hugging each of them.

"Hey Haruhi." The twins said in unison.

"Hello Haruhi, it's good to see you're home." Kyoya released her and they smiled at each other briefly.

"Hi Haru-Chan, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm glad you guys came."

"We'll always come when you need us." Tamaki promised. After she had hugged them, The hosts took their luggage to their rooms and returned to the living room.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for us, you bought a house so we can raise Kyami in a better place, you bought all her clothes and Kaoru, you made her blankets, you took responsibility for her even though she's not biologically yours. It's only because you guys stepped in that I got to keep her. I love you all. I have to ask you guys for one more thing. "

"What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm worried that if something happens to me, Akira would take her and I don't want that for her, if something did happen, if I couldn't be there, I know I'm asking a lot but would you guys-" she couldn't finish her question, she felt terrible for asking any more of them.

"Are you asking if we'll take her, if your father can't?" Kyoya asked.

"Or help him if he can. I just don't want Akira to take her, I want to know she'll be safe if I'm not here to protect her." The hosts smiled.

"Akira doesn't know where you are, but we won't let anything happen to her, just do us a favor." Hikaru said

"What?"

"Don't go anywhere anytime soon. " Haruhi smiled.

"Kyami was born in our music room, she's part of the host club,our little princess, the hosts take care of each other. Even if he tried, all we need to do is send Honey-Senpai."

"He wouldn't ever put his hands on her, he would lose them." Honey said.

"We can make those arrangements official if you like, it's not difficult." Kyoya added.

"You guys I- Thank you. I know you're giving up a lot and knowing she'll have you really helps, when I was in the hospital, the way you guys held her and spent the day with us, sometimes you guys would give her the little bottle of formula they brought in while I was asleep,so I could rest. It's what I would want from a good father for her and -"

"That's what happens when you have a child, it doesn't matter if you're the biological father Haruhi, what matters is that she's loved and cared for. We promised you that we would help you raise her and always take care of you two "

"You guys make it sound like you want to be dads to her." Haruhi said in astonishment.

"Well if we're doing all those things already-" Hikaru replied

"Why not?" Kaoru finished.

"You know that means for the next eighteen years you'd-"

"Parenting is a lifetime job, even when they grow, Kyami will keep us connected." Haruhi smiled. Their family would always be there, and Kyami would never know what it would be like to need anything, the hosts would see to that and Haruhi would always be grateful.


	29. Chapter 29

The first few nights had been peaceful, the hosts and Haruhi took turns caring for Kyami , Ranka offered his help but after only being able to take two days off from work,and having a house to slowly pay off, Haruhi understand and told him she would be fine. After four days of little sleep, it had started to catch up with them.

"I don't know how parents do it" Hikaru said dropping onto the couch.

"Welcome to being a parent boys." Ranka smirked. "It gets better, right now you're waking her up to feed her, soon, she'll be waking you up." The hosts groaned in unison.

"You don't have to do this, I know we talked about it but -"

"She's our daughter too Haruhi, you wanted it this way just as much as we want to help don't you?"

"Yeah, if you guys want her to be, I'd love to -"

"We're going to figure it out, I promise." Tamaki vowed.

"so what do we tell the guests when the host club opens again?"

"That's something I haven't quite figured out, we might have to tell them the truth." Kyoya said.

"Wouldn't that shut it down for good, that's not fair to -"

"Everything happens for a reason Haruhi, if we lose the guests, it won't be the end of the world, maybe it just served its purpose, it brought us together and here we are. We're a family, maybe that's what was supposed to come from the club." Kaoru attempted to comfort her as best he could.

"Don't you guys love being hosts?"

"Of course we do, but it'll be okay." Hikaru told her.

"By the time Kyami gets there, who knows, maybe she'll find a use for the music room." Haruhi looked at Tamaki curiously.

"What do you mean, she might not be able to -" Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope which he handed to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Haruhi did was she was asked. Inside was a letter stating a place had been saved for Kyami when she was old enough to begin school.

"That's kindergarten through highschool."

"This means so much to me,but I couldn't even afford a -"

"We were going to wait to show you this, but since you brought it up-" Kyoya took out his laptop and Haruhi and Ranka watched him type.

"Haruhi, before I show this to you and your father, I want you to understand that it's not a loan,this is a gift we set up for Kyami and the reason I say that is because I don't want you to feel bad about it. We did this because we wanted to, do you understand?"

"Yeah, but-" Kyoya turn the computer around and Haruhi gasped. Kyoya's screen showed the account the hosts had set up for the baby, the amount was more than Haruhi could ever dream of giving her daughter.

"You guys -"Haruhi began with tears in her eyes,Ranka remained silent as he looked on in disbelief.

"How did you-"

"We get money every week, so we've been putting some of it in there each time." Hikaru said softly.

"It's not all our money though, some of it was what what I calculated you earned from working off your debt, some came from club promotional items and Ranka."

"How did I put anything in there, as much as I want to support my granddaughter, I never knew."

"You're paying us off for the house, the money you hand me each month goes straight in here for Kyami." Kyoya explained.

"I don't know what to say." Haruhi said in awe.

"You don't have to say anything Haru-Chan, just be happy."

Haruhi gave each host a tight hug. By the time Kyami would be in school, even after tuition and uniforms, through all her years in Ouran, she would never have to struggle.

"As she embraced Kyoya, he smiled.

"There's just one other thing Haruhi."

"What's that?" She asked as more tears fell.

"This account adds interest to the amount placed in it as well."

"I- She'll never have to know what it's like to not have everything she needs, beyond Ouran, if she wants to go to school or take some time to figure out what she wants to do with her life,she's going to be financially secure enough to take all the time she needs." Tamaki added.

"We plan to keep adding to it when we can." Kaoru and Hikaru said together.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say to you for everything you're doing for my Haruhi." Ranka knew he could never say it enough.

"We're happy to do these things for you." Honey said with a smile. "If we didn't want to, we wouldn't." Tamaki leaned over to Kyoya.

"Should we show her the other account?" He whispered, Kyoya shook his head.

"another time, just let her accept what she saw and let it sink in. There's no rush, we don't want to overwhelm them anymore than they already are." Kyoya yawned.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go up to my room and sleep for an hour or two." Kyoya announced. "I know we're all tired, but I think the beat way to go about this is shifts.

"Three of us will stay up at a time, then we'll switch. Are there any volunteers to stay up first?"

"I will Kyoy-Chan." Honey raised his hand. The hosts were amazed by his level of alertness. Mori volunteered second followed by Tamaki. The twins were grateful, Kaoru was beginning to feel as if he would simply fall over.

"Haruhi, if you need to rest, let them know. We'll see you in a little while."Kyoya led the way upstairs and all three hosts were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.


	30. Chapter 30

Tamaki smiled as he held Kyami, the infant was preoccupied with her bottle and scanning the room with her eyes.

"You're a curious little princess aren't you?" He said softly.

"You're going to be getting to see your mother's class room soon, Hikaru and Kaoru will be there too,you won't see Honey senpai, Mori senpai, Kyoya or me until later in the afternoon." Tamaki paused Kyami was staring into his eyes.

"Well, maybe we can sneak away for a minute or two, we'll miss this. You made us all very happy you know. Kyoya won't tell you that but it's there, I promise." Haruhi stood in the doorway, the hosts were good with the baby. She was happy that they had come to the decision to create a family for her.

"We love you and your mother very much, it's important that you know that. We're going to make sure you'll be the happiest little princess in the world. There's so many things we can teach you when you're older, Kyoya's good at business, numbers and he knows how to get things done. Those are good skills to have and I know he's going to show you one day. Honey senpai wants to show you how to protect yourself and believe me, if you're going to learn from him, you've got the very best teacher anywhere. But there will be times that one or more of us do something stupid, that's just normal, for anyone and you might get upset at us, your mother does sometimes.I'm telling you this because I think you should know that even when we have days like that or we get angry at each other, don't think for a second that you can't still talk to us, we're still going to love you. That's how family should be but some people aren't so fortunate. I'm happy that you're part of my life. I never thought something so small could give so much happiness to all of us." When the child had emptied the bottle,Tamaki rocked her gently in his arms. Kyami's large brown eyes began to close sleepily. Haruhi smiled and walked over to them.

"Thank you for feeding her this time. You're great with her."

"It's not a problem, she's a sweet little girl Haruhi, she hardly cries at all."

"She's a really well behaved little girl, I thought it would so hard to get through this."

"Isn't she adorable Tamaki?" Haruhi asked getting caught up in the moment, Kyami was yawning and attempting to rub her eyes with tiny hands. Haruhi rested her chin on Tamaki's shoulder.

"She's perfect Haruhi." He confirmed looking down at her.

"Thanks for being around,without you guys,I wouldn't have her, I would've had to give her up and she's here and you guys are too."

"We always will be. We have to take care of our favorite girls don't we?" Haruhi carefully hugged him.

"None of you had to step up for her."

"You're right, that's why this family is even more special. We chose to be part of it. There's not many that can say that about their family. Someone needed to be here for you both and we couldn't sit back and do nothing. I just wish we could've done something more for you."

"you guys did everything possible. Kyami and I love you guys, and you gave her a future and gave us so much."

"We knew that we didn't like him, but if we knew what he was going to do-"

"Honey would've made him sorry, and I'm sure you guys would be rich there with him."

"We wouldn't have the chance, If Honey -Senpai got to him, Akira wouldn't have walked away."

"I know." Haruhi said softly.

"She fell asleep." Tamaki said in awe.

"Of course, she knows she's loved and safe with you. You guys are a comfort to her, to all of us." Tamaki held her a few moments more before laying her down and turning back to Haruhi.

"We're happy to do it. There's nothing in the world we wouldn't do for you and our little girl. Just tell us what you need and you'll have it, we love you that much."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around him again.

"I wish there was something I could give you guys back."

"But you already do. You smile, you're happy and safe. That's all we need." Tamaki returned the hug. He truly loved his family.


	31. Chapter 31

Haruhi sighed as she stepped out of the car, Kyami was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"No. I'm not really sure how to do this but I guess I'll find out." Tamaki put an arm around her.

"It's not going to be easy, your first day back is probably going to be the most difficult. Just remember that you're not doing this alone, Hikaru and Kaoru are with you and if you need to, you can call one of us to take her for a while." He said.

"I still don't know how you managed to arrange this, letting her stay with us like that."

"That's not important. Just know that if you need to, Kyoya and I can take her."

"I don't mind watching her Haru-Chan, everything is going to be okay." Honey smiled reassuringly.

"See, everyone still wants to help out, our little princess will be well cared for, even when you need some time to do your work."

"What are we going to do about the host club?" Haruhi looked to Kyoya for the answer. The boy was silent for a moment.

"We have no choice but to tell them if they ask. Eventually Kyami is going to start calling you and when that happens,we can't very well tell her she's wrong." He replied finally.

"I really don't want the club to shut down. Especially if it's my fault, I-"

"We've been through this, we'll be just fine either way."Kaoru reminded her.

"I know, it's hard to think that if I had been more careful we wouldn't have this problem now."

"It's alright Haru-Chan, really. Even if the guests don't come back, we're not going anywhere." Haruhi nodded and the hosts made their way into the school, each one carried items for their daughter. They all walked with Haruhi into her classroom and the twins set their school supplies on their desks before helping set up the car seat where Kyami would be able to sleep. Kyoya placed the cooler which contained several bottles on Hikaru's desk.

"Since we have some time before classes start, do you guys feel like staying in case she wakes up?"

"We can do that if it makes you feel better." Kyoya replied.

As if on cue, Kyami opened her eyes sleepily,the hosts waited in silence to see if he would drift off again. Instead, the infant began to fuss,crying softly as she wiggled around.

"Shh, it's okay Kyami,we're right here, see?" Haruhi allowed the child to look around,her large brown eyes scanned the room with curiosity. After noticing her family was close by, Kyami began to settle and Kaoru grabbed one of the bottles from the bag.

"It's alright Kyami, everything's fine." He soothed giving the bottle to Haruhi. None of them cared about the group of students who were now filing into the room. The students stared with a great deal of curiosity at the hosts and a vast majority of the girls present let out a clearly audible 'aww'.

"Haruhi, she's adorable, what's her name?" One of the girls asked, Haruhi recognized her as one of their regular guests.

"Her name is Kyami." She answered with a smile.

"Are you taking care of her, that's so sweet." Another added.

"Are you bringing little Kyami to the club this afternoon?"

"She'll be there and actually I'm not the only one who's taking care of her, we all are." The girls looked to Tamaki.

"Is it true Tamaki, you're all doing it?" Tamaki gave a charming smile.

"That's right princesses, Kyami is the newest member of our host club, you're all welcome to come visit her during club hours of course." Kyoya leaned close to Haruhi.

"It looks like our host club is going to be okay after all." He whispered.

"Yeah, Kyami can only make everything in our lives better from now on." She replied as Tamaki handled the crowd

"That's right, thank you Haruhi, we're truly lucky to have both of you not just in our club but in our lives. Being parents may just straighten all of us out yet."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Haruhi." The twins said back and they truly meant it.

A/N' kind sad to see this one go but that's it. I just want to say that I appreciate all of you who supported this story and i really hope you enjoyed it thanks so much for joining me for this project.


End file.
